Shayna Riddle
by Shayna Riddle
Summary: First chapter in the story of the Slytherin Prefect Shayna Riddle, the 16 year old daughter of Lord Voldemort.
1. Shayna Riddle: 491 Surry Oak Drive

Chapter 1  
419 Surry Oak Drive  
There is a small brown house on 419 Surry Oak Dr. of Holland, MI. At this house an ocean away from number 4 Privet Dr. another story unfolds.  
A family named Krum lives in this house. Eric and Wenny and their 3 children. They are very proud indeed to say that their oldest daughter has just been accepted into a privet school in England, a school for magic.  
Yes Samantha Krum was very pleased with herself. Since she'd received the letter by owl she'd been trying to change her little brother and sister into frogs. The family had planned a vacation to London so they could pickup her school supplies and see her off.  
But our story is not about this 11 year old girl. Another witch lives in this brown house on Surry Oak. Her name was Shayna and this would be her fifth year at the English school for magic. But the Krums didn't care she was not their daughter.  
It was true, Shayna was not part of that family you could see it just by looking. All of the Krums had tanned skin and sandy hair. A pair of warm brown eyes sat on each lightly freckled face. These features contrasted drastically with Shayna's jet black hair and pale skin. She could have been mistaken for a relation of harry Potter's if it weren't for those electric blue eyes, cold and piercing. No Shayna was not a Krum, she was a Riddle.  
Shayna had been placed in the care of the Krums when she was 10 years old. Eric and Wenny had been told her parents had died and they were second cousins. But in reality when she was 10 Shayna's name had been added to the P.D.W. list (Protected from Dark Witches/Wizards) and had been sent there for her own protection. She never really got along with the Krums, but they were much better then her other options at the time.  
As far back as she could remember Shayna and her mother Celest had lived in the african village of Mataqua. Her biggest trouble in those days were little boys calling her pale face. That was a time she often wished she could return to. True she had been ignorant, but she was happy.  
This all ended on the day of her eighth birthday. Shayna and her friends were playing by the edge of the forest when the boys came and began chasing them. In what she thought was a stroke of brilliance at the time, she ducked into the thick vegetation. In this place most of the sun's light was blocked, and it was always cool nd damp. Those guys would never find her here.  
While she hid with her back to a tree she heard something move in the brush. She looked down to find a small green snake slithering toward her. "Hi there" she whispered to it "Hello" is hissed back  
Shayna leaped away screaming. "What'sss the matter?" it asked innocently "A snake that can talk to people." she said trying to bring herself to her senses "No" the serpent said, distinctly shaking it's head "i girl that can ssspeak to sssnakesss."  
The shrieks ceased, but Shayna's heart was still pounding heavily in her chest. "I can talk to snakes?" she asked "Why yesss." the snake smiled "you are a parssselmouth. I have been sssearching for you Shayna."  
"What's a parselmouth?" she asked it now kneeling on the damp forest floor "A paressselmouth" it explained patiently "is a witch or wizard who hasss the ability to ssspeak to sssnakesss." Shayna raised her right eyebrow "But i'm not a witch."  
The snake raised it's head in shock "You most cccertainly are! Didn't your mother tell you?" Shayna shook her head. "Isss that ssso? Then I sssupossse I shall have to tell you the ssstory."  
By this time Shayna was sitting cross legged on the ground listening intently to the snake's words. "11 years ago there wasss a great wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. He wasss the the mossst powerful forccce the world had ever known. He attempted to purge the world of unclean people and rule it asss he wasss dessstine to do. Thisss man wasss your father. Your mother had onccce sssuported him. But that changed. Sssome sssaid she had gone sssoft, but he wished to believe she ssstill cared. But it ssseemsss he wasss incorrect. And when she left she took you from the dark lord."  
Shayna was staring at the snake, was her father really a cruel man? What ever he was she was liking the snake less and less. But he spoke to her now with less spite in his voice, almost love. "My child, could you take me into the village? I am ssso tired." She nodded and she aloud the serpent to coil up in her hand, and she took him into the village square.  
"Very well" he said bitterly once again "Cccelessst will pay for her betrayal." The snake shot off toward a tall man walking back from the water hole. Shayna followed him as fast as she could, now certain she didn't like this snake. "I will show her what happensss to thossse who are unfaithful." "Mother!" Shayna cried pounding after  
"I forgot to mention sssomething my dear." she snake said He caught up with the man and coiled himself around his ankle. The green body began emitting gold sparks. A moment latter the man rounded on Shayna as the snake fell lifeless to the ground. "It must have slipped my mind" he laughed coldly "I am Lord Voldemort!"  
Shayna shut her eyes tightly as the images danced through her mind again. She turned on her bed and looked out into Surry Oak. Little Emily and Jack were playing on the front lawn. She hadn't played like they were since that day.  
  



	2. Shayna Riddle: Waiting for Freedom

Chapter 2  
Waiting for Freedom  
There was a period of time after her father killed her mother the Shayna would never remember in full. All she knew for certain was that she was running, convinced if she stayed still from to long he would come. She begged food from where she thought they would give, and ate from trash cans when no one felt pity. She also knew that in the long nights of bitter winter Shayna would strain her mind. Searching for any memory from the time before she arrived in Africa. But all she saw was a flash of green, what good could that be?  
She would have most likely died on Aug. 23 five years ago if things hadn't worked out as well as they did. Shayna had gotten all the way to England by now. She hadn't eaten in so many days. The empty pain hung in her stomach everywhere she went. Wandering down t he streets of London she looked for a place to eat. Experience had taught her little places were better. And so she stumbled into a grubby little pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
For such a small place it was very full. Every one there would have seemed to be dressed very strange to Shayna, but she had been too tired to notice. She dragged herself up to the counter with her last ounce of strength. "Mister" she asked feebly "do you have some scraps I could have? I haven't eaten in an awful long time. "Sure I do" he said kindly  
The old man behind the counter walked to the back and returned a moment latter with a plate of bread, a pork chop, and a glass of some orange drink. Shayna dug into it as fast as she could. There is nothing better the the feeling of food in an eight days empty stomach. "hungry are you?" asked a voice next to her.  
She turned to see a tall thin man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. He smiled at her as though she were amusing. Shayna nodded and the man laughed. "Can I ask why you're dressed like a muggle?" he asked her  
Shayna immediately dropped her juice spilling it every where and jumped back. Fear ripped at her 10 year old heart. She had heard that word once before, a little snake said it. "What?" the man asked in confusion "You ... you say words the snake said" she shuddered quietly  
The dark man looked at her blankly "the snake" "Yes" she whispered "you talk like the snake so you must be his follower." "Who's follower? Girl you are not making sense!" he called "My father" she explained "he ... he said muggle. He said they were bad and that he had killed a lot of them." "What's your father's name?" the man asked intrigued now  
"Voldemort" she said it softly but as it escaped her tongue the whole of the pub went quiet. Women were staring at her with fear struck eyes. The tall man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. "Never joke about the dark lord child!" he instructed Shayna stamped her foot "I'm not joking he's my father he killed my mother!" The man raised his eyebrows.  
"Shayna?" he asked softly She nodded gravely. "You're alive! But he said ..." He looked at the ground then quickly at her. "I am Professor Severus Snape. If you wish to hide from your father you will need my help.  
Severus had been one of shayna's closest friends ever since. he got her on the P.D.W. list. he saw that she was clothed fed and enrolled in Hogwarts.  
Shayna had discovered a talent of her's the moment she arrived at Hogwarts. She was very good at breaking rules. It was so easy, and so much fun. Merlin only knows how she was named prefect, probably Severus. But Shayna was in detention more often then anyone in her year, except maybe the Wheasly twins.  
Shayna lie on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. A week and a half left to August. Just 10 days and she would be free again. She hated living with the Krums. tap tap. True they had never shut her in a closet, but there were other things. Mr.. Krum would always bark at every one. he would say time and time again that Shayna didn't do enough house work, and that no one else should work if Shayna could do it. tap tap. Mrs.. Krum didn't over work Shayna, but she over preached. All she ever heard from her was about the gospel of Christ. She was obsessed. Every day she would show every one a new truth she's learned while studying the scriptures. tap tap. Even little Emily had a tendency to paint her body with Shayna's make-up. tap tap.  
"What is that tapping?!" she demanded of no one Out side was the Malfoy's eagle owl with a letter tied to it's leg. Shayna let it in and quickly unrolled it  
Dear Shayna,  
Me, Jes, Alana, and Selphie'll be up in Diagon Ally next week thru. and fri. Will you be there? Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at 10 am. Send back with Maxfeild.  
luv ya,  
Amber Malfoy  
  
  



	3. Shayna Riddle: Meet the Girls

Chapter 3  
Meet the Girls  
At long last August 29th arrived, and the Krum family was packing for their trip to London, England. Samantha had memorized Dumbldore's full title by now and was resiting it as though preparing for an exam. Little Emily had refused flat out to take off her bathing suit as Mrs. Krum chased her with a pair of yellow stretch pants, screaming down the hall for Mr. Krum to find Jack's shoes.  
Shayna shut the door to her room and turned on the radio. If there was one thing she liked about the muggle world it was the music. She pulled a large black trunk with silver fastenings out of her closet and began to load it with her belongings.  
Her black robes went first, she wasn't in need of new ones. Next was her book bag and her diary. On top of this she placed a beautiful, wonderful, firebolt. This was one of those mysteries in life, where you knew the answer but you could never prove it. Being an under aged Witch and a P.D.W. she didn't have much money, but low and behold last christmas it lie at the end of her bed with her smaller gifts. There was no name on the card it only read:  
  
You are a born Chaser, the Slytherins would do well to let you play.   
Shayna strongly suspected it had come from Severus.  
She walked over to an old desk were a small glass aquarium sat. Inside of this was a small green rather jittery garter snake. She pressed her nose to the glass and smiled. "Box time Salazar" The snake recoiled "I refussse" it hissed in a proper British accent "It isss degrading to treat me asss though I am your toy or little doggy" "You are my pet." she hissed back "I most ccertainly am not! I am your friend and confident Sssalazzzar L. Ssslytherin."  
Shayna reached into the aquarium and grabbed him around the belly. "I feed you I clean you tanks, and I say you're going in the box. If you're real good I'll let you out on the train." The snake sighed as she closed the box and set in the trunk. "You owe me young lady." Shayna would never understand how she'd ended up with a snake like him. He must have grown up in a palace or something. He was so unbearably proper.  
The dorr suddenly flung open and Samantha stood as tall as her 5 foot frame would allow her. "It is time to go the Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, run by Headmaster Albus Dumbldore; Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, of the international confederation of wizards. Hey what is a mugwump anyways?" Shayna blinked at her as though her stupidity was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed. "Go kiss a were-wolf." she said at last  
A large ford van pulled away from Surry Oak Dr. "Gooby house, gooby cat" Emily said waving  
"Can I have a granola bar?" Jack asked  
"No, they're for the plane ride."  
"Gooby flowers gooby friend Lisa."  
Dad next year maybe I can fly us to London." Sammi said proudly  
"You can't it's illegal. And a first year couldn't manage that anyways." Shayna told her  
"Watch me."  
"Gooby bathroom gooby computer."  
"Daddy will you buy me an owl?"  
"Maybe dear."  
"I want an owl!"  
"You can't have one because you're a muttel."  
"It's called a muggle."  
"Gooby doors.'  
"Mom Jack hit me!"  
"Nuh uh, she hit me first!"  
"Gooby shoes gooby TV."  
Some were between "Gooby carpet" and "welcome to London ladies and gentlemen" Shayna was sure she'd be in Azkaban for murder very shortly.  
  
The next day Shayna was leading the whole Krum family through the streets of London. "Now first we'll go to Gringots, that's the bank, and we'll get the money changed." "I already did" Eric interrupted holding out a bunch of notes "see pounds." Shayna laughed "Your muggle money's no good we need galleons. Anyway I'm meeting some people at 10 so i'll just take my cash and split."  
"Daddy" Samantha interrupted reading down her list "Shayna can have a broom and I can't that's not fair!" "I'm NOT buying you a broom stick girl" he roared "We're on a budget." "I already have the best broom on the market" Shayna said through gritted teeth, who did Samantha think she was? "and we're here." "Where?" Wenny asked looking about "right there between the book store and the record shop." "Well" Mr. Krum said blinking "If you hadn't pointed it out I never would have seen it."  
An hour latter Shayna was on her way to meet the girls in the Leaky Cauldron. It wouldn't have taken as long if Wenny hadn't tried to convert that group of elderly witches. And if little Emily hadn't prodded that goblin at the gate. She shook her head, how did those genes ever produce magic she asked herself as she walked through the door.  
In the dimly lit pub were a vast array of magical people. Tom the bartender was looking more then a little tired. and over in the corner sat her friends.  
Her best friends Jessica Wilde, whom everyone knew as Jes. She had thin auburn hair and large hazel eyes. All her features were wonderfully exaggerated, and Shayna was always wish she looked like her. She was defiantly the flirt of the group, she would have been a prefect ahd she not been caught outside of the common room at 1 in the morning, making out.  
Sitting next to her was Amber Malfoy. Amber was the reserve seeker for her half brother Draco, and the tomboy of the group. She and Jes never really got along and even now looked upset with the seating arrangements.  
And then there was Selphie the gossip Queen. If her almond brown eyes saw anything strange, or her rather pointy ears heard anything vaguely interesting she'd blab it in an instant to all who would listen.  
This left Shayna as the trouble maker. God only knows how she became a prefect, though the whole thing smelled strongly of Severus. She was always the one to think up a plan that would get them all detention. She was the one writing stories rather then taking notes in class. Shayna felt like the ugly duckling. The others were all so pretty, but she just scrawny, never breaking 100lbs no matter how much she ate.  
"Oh my god you guys!" Jes cried over the murmur of the people in the pub "Look at that sexy Shayna girl!" The others laughed as Shayna blushed and ran over to them. They rose from their seats. "It's about time." Alana told her "You're 20 minuets late." "Sorry" Shayna explained "I came with the muggles. Their oldest got a letter."  
  
  



	4. Shayna Riddle: Back to school shopping

Chapter 4  
Back to School Shopping  
  
  
The group of now chattering girls left the pub and returned tpo the sunny cobble stone streets of Diagon Ally. Selphie was telling every one about how Amos Diggeroy had made fun of harry Potter so maybe he was a death eater."Well Draco and I don't like him." Amber insisted "No offence" Jes said "but that only helps Selphie's case. your family maybe pure but it has quite a history." Amber's cold eyes narrowed. If there was one thing to be said for the Malfoys they stook up for eachother. "Hey" Alana said tentativly "Who's teaching D.A.D.A. this year?" "No idea." Shayn ahelped "how 'bout you two?" Amber broke the staring contest. "I don't know." "Let's get some icecream" Jes sudjested "yea, but firts we need out books."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour or so latter the girls had been through Flourish and Blotts to get their books and were sitting out side of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor eating icecream.,/p   
  
"We need dress robes this year. I wonder why." Jes commented "I heard there was going to be a wedding or somthing." Selphie began "oh not again" Amber sighed lying her head down on the table "no listen you guys Dumbledore and McGonnal always seem to be ..."  
  
"Gossiping again Selphie?" a familiar voice asked The girls turned to see a group of Ravenclaws, standing in front was Cho Chang. Shayna and Cho had loathed eachother from the first year. They had gotten into fights durring Quiditch matches and dipped eachother's hair in ink wells in the beging. It had grown into envading eachother's dorms and covering them with shaveing cream. And last year when Cedric ate lunch with Shayna Cho "acidently" spilled babitubber puss all over her neck the following herbology.  
  
Shayna rose from her chair. "Eves dropping Cho? What's the matter, ravenclaw brains to slow to pick up on stuff for yourselves?" Cho was silent "Not so confident after Draco got that snitch from you last year huh?"Amber smiled  
  
"I had a bad ankle." she rationaliszed "That's not all that's bad about you." Alana tried to help out  
  
"Cho smiled now too. "We'll get you Slytherins this year." "Not on that comet 260 you won't." Shayna laughed "Like you've even got a twig to fly." she said cooly That familiar Slytherin grin slid across Shayna's face. "I've got a few twigs up my sleeve."  
  
The Slyhterin girls burst into laugher. "Bad pun" Cho and the Ravenclaws began to walk away. "see you at Hogwarts" Jes called after them  
  
The girls finished their ice cream and at the sight of the Krums Shayna quickly hurried them away. The girls walked pasted the shops with witches and wizards haggling for prices. Amber had begun to tell everyone about the Quiditch world cup. "And them the Irish seeker" "He's the cute one right?" Jes interupted Amber rolled her eyes impatiently "what ever" she said "come one I gotta pick some stuff up." She motioned for the girls to follow her to the left. Shayn alooked upward and read the sign. "Knockturn Ally" She shook her head "have fun girls."  
  
"Oh come on!" Selphie said in exasperation "Look" Jes said slightly nicer "We know you don't like the dark arts for some reason, but" "But you're going over board." Amber cut in "The dark arts aren't gonna kill anybody." "Look" Shayna said hopelessly "You guys go. I gotta get Salazar some treats, he's real pissed about the box thing."  
  
And so the rest of the girls disappeared around the corner and Shayna made her way to the Magical Menagerie. They just didn't understand. The dark arts was just a game to them they'd never seen it in the real world. They just thought it was fun. All the excitment of whispering in dark coridors. The love of looking into the faces in the masses and thinking they knew what was really going on.  
  
Shayna stepped into the store. "Can I help you?" a bot asked "Yes I need a package of sneats." The dark haired boy smiled. "Snake lover are you?" She crinckeled her nose as she nodded. He was pretty cute now that she thought about it. True his hair was a bit too long, but he had the cutest puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Here you go miss. That'll be 9 sickles." Shayna handed him the money and picked up the paper bag. "What house are you in?" she asked him He opened his mouth nervoucly but another voice came out. "Waren!" "My boss" he explained walking awayShe shurged and spun around. On her way to the door she walked into something and fell hard on her butt. "Sorry are you O.k." the something asked her Shayna looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Smiling down at her with those lovely green eyes was Brad Vanker a fellow Slytherin. His blonde hair wa spiked up as usual. Brad was a funny popular guy, and the only one Shayna had ever liked. "Shayna are you o.k." She blinked and realise he had his hand extended to help her up. "Sorry Brad" she said her high cheek bones burning pink.  
  
Suddenly screaming voices filled the air. the girls had returned and were out side, noses pressed against the window. They were all smiling and calling out things like "OW!" and "GO SHAYNA!" She blushed even more. "I'd better go." "Yea see ya at dinner tomarrow." "What?" "At Hogwarts ..." "Oh right."  
  
The bell on the door rang as Shayna tripped out into the street were her friends exploded into laughed. Why was it that every time she wanted to be graceful she clutzedout?  
  



	5. Shayna Riddle: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
  
The Krum's were bustling and talking all night long. Shayna and Samantha were sharing a motel room and the rest of the family was staying right next door. But the walls were thin and ever word could be heard clear as a bell from one room to the next. "I just don't know if I want to let my daughter be a witch." Wenny Krum was telling her husband "traditionally they worshiped Satan and fought against Christ."  
  
Little Jack was snoring loudly and Shayna began to long for the days when the ministry didn't know she was alive. Back then she could have magiced herself to sleep. but for now she looked out the window into the darkened muggle world. She thought of Brad and quiditch against Co. And then she strained her memory for a time before Africa.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
,p"Come on midget we only have 20 minuets." Shayna called as Sammi dragged her suit case slowly up to stairs. "Where's 9 3/4 anyways?" she asked as she made it up the final step to where Shayna was waiting next to the barrier.  
  
"It's right here"  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
"Through the wall stupid."  
  
"No way" Samantha said knocking on the medal "It's solid" "Just go" Shayna cried as she shoved Sammi through and followed with both trunks  
  
The little Krum dropped her jaw at the site of the scarlet steam engine. thick white smoke issued from it, many Hogwarts students and their parents ran about. Some had already changed into the school robes. "See ya mudblood." Shayna smiled and she left Samantha alone and looking quite helpless  
  
Shayna walked into the mass of students. "Just tell us what's going on" she heard someone say She turned to see a redheaded fourth year and Harry Potter talking to what seemed to be the redheads parents. Shayna swallowed hard and ducked into the crowd. She didn't like to spend time where Potter could see her, she felt strangely guilty.Shayna reached the Prefect car in the front and opened her trunk. "Oh thank the maker" Salazar hissed "You can come out" Shayna told him grabbing her robes "If you stay close and don't think I can talk to you. Some of these people don't like parselmouths."  
  
"Fine" he said settling himself like a choker around her neck "I'm just glad to be out of that box. I have such a migraine from being banged about for three days." Shayna entered the bathroom and emerged a moment latter in full black robes. Her silver prefect badge pined to her chest. She was on her way back to the car when a pair of voices reached her ears.  
  
Shayna leaned her head cautiously into the car and saw the backs of Fred and George Wheasly. They were leaned over a silver tray messing with the contense. identical twins right down to the last freckle the Wheasly twins could always be found at the sight of any crime. The three of them were buddies. Shayna had had detention over 20 times last year alone. But the Wheasly's met Shayna in their first detention of the first year. They had been good friends ever since and would get each other out of trouble when possible. but all this was done in secret, what would people say if a Slytherins and gryffindors were befriending each other?  
  
"Man" Fred whispered "I would pay 100 galleons to see those preppy prefects after they're done with these." "Well I might tell you what happens" Shayna said making the twins jump "if I don't decide to turn you over to McGonnal." Both identical jaws dropped.  
  
"You're a prefect?"  
  
"You, the detention queen?"  
  
"Be careful how you word that boys, they named you two the kings." All three of them shuddered. "You wouldn't really turn us in would you." "No but I'll tell you if anything strange happens" She replied The boys smiled at her "Thanks Shayna" "And don't eat the cream puffs" the warned on their way out  
  
Shayna stretched out on the bench that ran along the edges of the car. "Those boys are a bad influence on you." Salazar told her "You'll have to keep the rules this year you know." "Why?" "Because you're a prefect! You must set an example for the younger generation!"  
  
Alana entered the car with the Huffelpuff prefects Cedic, Mark, and Paul. They all greeted her, and the group began to talk about the wonderful car they had. It was much bigger then the others. The long plush benches were apulstered with purple velvet to match the drapes. A table with plates of treats sat in the center.  
  
The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects entered afterward. "Alana" Shayna asked at last sipping her pumpkin juice "I am" said someone sliding open the door. Brad Vanker walked in and took the seat next to Shayna, and flashed a smile at the giggling Huffelpuff girls.  
  
The group filled each other in on the rumors they'd heard over the summer about what would happen this year at Hogwarts. But Brad and Shayna were having a broom talk. "I got a nimbus over the summer" he told her "what number?" "2001" he said proudly "How 'bout you." "Oh mines kinda old" she said wishing to change the subject, she didn't want to show him up "Well the Ravenclaw seeker has a Comet 260 and she fairs alright. Come one I won't laugh." "yerolfirbol" she murmmered "Come again?" "a year old firebolt" she resigned,/p   
  
Brad was about to marvel but there was a sudden pop. "Alana?" someone shrieked a 5 1/2 foot yellow bird stood where she was a moment ago. A moment latter her feathers shed and gone them was a note, it read  
  
Preppy Prefects   
Hogwarts is ours you have been warned.   
Signed,  
The Wheasly Wizarding Weazes (Fred and George)   
  



	6. Shayna Riddle: Her True Home

Chapter 6  
A True Home  
  
  
The sun must have set but it difficult to tell through the clouds. The Hogwarts expressed pulled into Hogsmead and every one unloaded from the train. Excitement hit Shayna on the back of the head. This was the greatest part, she loved coming back to Hogwarts, it was her home. All the possibility and mystery of a new year filled her till she felt she didn't need her firebolt to fly. Shayna and Alana found Jes and Amber and jumped into the horseless carriages. An unsurpassable grin sat on Shayna's face as she watched out the window. The scene of Hogwarts unfolding was just as thrilling now as it had been her first year.   
  
The Slytherins jumped out onto the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall. Peeves was waiting for them, and as if they weren't wet enough he dropped a water bomb on them. But Shayna was so happy not even Peeves could dampen the mood.  
  
Thankfully the Great Hall was warm and pleasant. The conversations of the student body seemed unusually loud when mixed with the roar of the storm out side. Even the staff table seemed louder and more excited then usual. Every one was feeding off the energy they were all producing.  
  
Shayna waved at Severus who stopped talking to McGonnal and came over to her. "Miss Riddle" he called "may I have a word?" Her friends went over to the Slytherin table as Shayna swept over to a smiling Snape. "Well well well" he smiled "Shayna the prefect." "Yes I wonder who's idea that was." Shayna replied slyly "You can thank me latter." Severus said glancing up at the staff table and then to the doors.  
  
"Waiting for someone?"  
  
"Oh no, just be sure to tell the other prefects there's a meeting back here at midnight."  
  
Shayna took a seat at the Slytherin table, but not with out waving to Cedric just to annoy the ever watchful Cho. "So what did Snape want?" Jes asked as Shayna took the seat next to her. She opened her mouth to explain but someone shhhed her. "Sorting" she whispered  
  
Up in front of the staff table stood in a line of first year students, the one at the end looking particularly soaked. In front of them at the ragged sorting hat. Shayna remembered well her sorting.  
  
Her first fear was the hat would tell the whole school who her father was and send her home because she would bring death. But that wasn't the message. The hat slipped over her ears and began to laugh at her. "Why did you even put me on when the answer is so clear?" it whispered Shayna panicked was it going to make her guess? "You have the blood of the founder and your father was the heir. You are one of the last in the line of SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Krum, Samantha" McGonnal called Samantha threw back her brown her and sauntered toward the school attempting to shake the butt she didn't have. The hat fell over her face and though she looked quite ridiculous she still sat as though she were Queen. "RAVENCLAW" The Ravenclaw table exploded with applause. Cho Chang motioned for Samantha to sit by her. Shayna just shook her head "It figures"  
  
The plates filled quickly with food that was eaten gratefully. Alana poked hers suspiciously for a moment before she decided it wouldn't change her into an over sized bird. Shayan told everyone about the prefect meeting and they all seemed nonplussed.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore stood up silencing the entire student body. He was holding out his arms as if trying to let his happiness radiate out to the rest of them. His blue eyes danced behind his half moon spectacles. All of Dumbledore's speeches at the beginning of the years seemed to have the same message. But the year wouldn't have really begun until she heard it  
  
Seven words pierced through Shayna's thoughts" There will be no Quidditch this year" Amber beat the table in protest. Shayna's heart sank, her one chance to show up Chang this year had just been taken away. And then Dumbledore continued. But you all know what he said because you read book 4. And if you haven't go read it before you read any further or you'll be quite confused.  
  
Dumbledore took his seat and the students niandered off to the common rooms. Amber was counting off on her fingers. "Do you realize the next time the tournament takes [place we won't even be at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed "How unfair!" "Oh Ammie" Jes sighed as the started down the stairs to the dungeons "think of the Beauxbaton boys!"  
  
  



	7. Shayna Riddle: The Prefects

Chapter 7  
The Prefects  
  
  
The stone wall opened into a sunken room with high backed armchairs, and long velvet sofas. A fire crackled plesantly behind an elaboratly carved mantal peice. Green lamps glowed from chains hanging on the ceiling. Two stir cases brancked off from the back wall. The left leading the the boy's dorms the right to the girl's.  
  
Brad ran up to the left stair case and began to shout over the chattering Slytherins. "Boys this way and Girls over to the right. First years if you need any help talk to me or Shayna over there."  
  
In no time at all there was a group of 16 first year girls crowding around Shayna. She amuzed herself by watching them as they found therir ways toward her. Some were excited, looking all directions afraid they'd miss something. Others strut about as though none of this was new or scary. And then there was the exact oposite, at least 5 of the girls looked as though they were ready to lock themselves in a bathroom. Durring her first night at Hogwarts Shayna had felt all of this so strongly she was sure she'd burst.  
  
Nearly an hour later it looked like her job was done. All the room assignments had been handed out. There had been confusion among the first yearers as to where their stuff would be. Then some third year boys had been caught visiting the girls. Shayna was ready to go to bed but she still had that prefect meeting.  
  
Someone behind her cleared their throat. She turned to find a fist year girl standing a proud 4 ft 6in. The girl was already in pajamas, her long curly hair pulled back. "My name is Ronda Parkinson and I'm in the room at the end of the cooridor" she pointed "And we are having a problem" She walked off and Shayna asumed she should follow. She didn't like this girl, she acted as though she was some sort of bell boy.  
  
They entered her dorm and the little Parkinson girl pointed to the bed against the window. "She won't stop whining." she said crossly Then she folded her arms and looked imaptiently at Shayna.  
  
Sitting on the bed looking out the window was a tiny figure rwrapped in a blanket. She was sobbing quitely. Shayna swept over and sat on the end of her bed. "What's wrong?" she asked warmly  
  
"What did I do?" she asked feebly  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know I didn't do anything wrong" she insisted "So why am i here?"  
  
"Your not being punished. Who said you did something wrong?" Shayna cooed, still slightly lost  
  
"This is for bad witches" she whaied " the boys on the train said so!"  
  
Shayna turned the girls face to hers. Her bolt blue eyes were all puffy, tears streaked down her freckled face. "Not all Slytherins are evil" she smiled  
  
"But ... You-Know-Who was a Slytherin" she whispered  
  
"Yeah but so was kelly Marters and she became a headmisstress. And Slytherin beater Josh caininvented the firebolt. And the potions master here was a Slytherin." Shayna winked "You'll be fine here, even if you're not a death-eater."  
  
The girl finally smiled "So I don't have to suport you know who?" Shayna shook her head. "Thanks, by the way I'm Michelle." "Well Michelle" Shayna said "I'm Shayna and if you need anything eles i'm just across the cooridor from you."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The great hall was much quieter then Shayna could ever remeber it being when she Alana and brad entered. Only three students from eache house were there. Professor Dumbledore and Severus standing in from of them. "Welcome prefects!" Dumbledore said stepping forward "You all represent the brightest and most outstanding students of your house. With this honor comes both privalage and responcability. You must hel any student who asks regardless of year or house. You must be fair in dealing with house points. And most of all you must be an example of everything a Hogwarts student should be, this year more then ever as our visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be watching. I would love to show you your privalages but alas, I am needed elsewhere. So I turn the rest of the evening over the Professor Snape.  
  
"If you will all follow me" Severus said walking out of the Great Hall The prefects followed single file down the east cooridor. The paintings on the wall became fewer as the way grew darker, and them quite suddenly they were at a dead end. Severus stepped up to the suit of armor. "Trust no one" he boomed  
  
No sooner had he said it the the suit of armor sprang to life and saluted him. It moved quickly to the side reveiling a narrow spiral stair case. Shayna's feet were heavy as she climbed them, she longed for her fourposter. But the sight at the top was enough to drive sleep fromher mind.  
  
The prefects foundthemselves in a beuatiful circular room. A fire was dieing slowly behind the marble mantal. A fuzzy white area rug lay on the stone floor. An aray of squashy armchairs and sofas, also white velvet were positioned around a low oak table. A sliding glass door served as part of the wall and opened into a large balcony overlooking the grounds. Ten minuets passed and very little was said, everyone was in awe. Shayna was lookin up on the wall. Pictures of all the prefects from each year lined an area of it.  
  
Severus cleared his throat. He was standing over by the fire, next to a thin circular table. On it was a bowl of floo powder. "You can reach the prefect bathroom by floo as well as on the third floor by the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Now I sudjest you all go off to bed."  
  
  



	8. Shayna Riddle: The Quidditch Challenge

Chapter 8  
The Quidditch Challenge  
  
  
"Alright Selphie catch!" Shayna called out throwing the quaffel across the feilt to her the girls had risen early the next day even though it was saturday to get in a bit of Quidditch. This was especialy dificult for Shayna and Alana who had not gone to bed right away as Snape had sujested. But all the girls were soaring through the air, except for Jes who was in the stands brushing her hair, and applying eyeliner.  
  
"Ten points for Slytherin!" Selphie cried as she threw the red ball through the hoop "It's realy a shame about Quidditch this year." Alana said as she raced after Amber "You guys would give those Gryffies what for."  
  
"Want a chance to prove that?" someone called from the ground The girls looked down to see two red headed figures rising into the air. "What's up Slyth?" Fred winked at Shayna But before either could say another word the rest of the girls had arrived.  
  
"What do you boys want?!" Amber demanded "You better not be causeing trouble" Alana added turning so her prefect badge gleamed birghtly in the rising sun "Who .. us" George said inocently "We wouldn't dream of it." Fred continued "We were just hopeing to play a little Quiditch." "We don't play with Gryffies." Amber explained "No you lose to them." George laughed "yeah your brother was real smooth last year ... Greasy fingers maybe?"  
  
Amber's eyes narrowed into that dangerouse glare. "DON'T mess with my family!" she snapped "Why?" George continued "Everybody knows you guys are Death Eaters." "At last the Malfoys can afford the children they have!" Shayna interjected The last thing she needed was for Amber to get in a fight with the twins. Those boys wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"If we wanted your preppy prefect opinion we would have asked for it." Fred replied swiftly Shayna chucked the quaffel at him faster then he could catch it. "The only reason you muggle-lovers got the cup last year was Potter. your team is nothing with out him.  
  
"Intreging theory." George said stroking his chin "Care to test it?" Shayna raised her right eyebrow "What are you sudjesting?"  
  
"Simply this. We both put together Potter free teams. Then we settle it with a match, Death Eathers vs. Muggle-lovers" George folded his arms and looked over at fred who nodded adn did the same.  
  
"Your on!" Amber grinned "First saterdat after the new year, midnight." The girls joined Jes on the ground, who by now was looking perfectly made up as always. "It's been an hour can we go to breakfast now?" she asked Shayna's eyes were still in the air. "You girls go ahead, I'll meet you there."  
  
Shayna remounted her firebolt and flew up toward the boys. fred and george turned around to meet her. "What's up girl?" Fred asked sounding like a vally girl "Not much" Shayna smiled "You guys realy got the short end of the stick here. Being a prefect is awsome." "Let me guess" George said rolling his eyes "Dumbledore told you all how you represent the best of your house. Then they took you up to the prefect room in the east tower. PLus you've got your own bathroom with a sunken tub." Then Fred took over "And when your in the prefect room no one thinks about who's in what house or grudges. Cause it isn't a group of Huffelpuffs or Ravenclaws, everyone there is a prefect."  
  
Shayna blinked. "How did you guys know all that?" "Rule #5. know what your up against. It's all in the Wheasly Wizarding Wheazes code." "By the way, how did those Cary cremes work out?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shayna entered the great hall to find most of the students had already eaten. Alana, Amber, Selphie, and Jes were sitting with Brad and Josh.  
  
Shayna hadn't seem Josh yet this year sadly. He was a good friend of Brad's but a better friend of Shayna and Jes'. He had short light hair and eyes that had a tendancy to change colors. Something Jes always said would solve all her wardorbe problems.  
  
Shayna sat down next to him and Jes and put a peice of bacon on her plate. "So Cindy Lane is thinking about putting her name in the Goblet Of Fire." Selphie told them all "Wouldn't it be great to have a Slytherin champion?" "That would sure show them wohat we can realy do." Josh smiled "But it'll never happen. All Slytherins are evil. There wasn't practicaly a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't a Slytherin. That's what they tell all the first yearers. I mean even Dumbledore expects us to screw up.  
  
  



	9. Shayna Riddle: Advanced Potions and Magi...

Author's note: O.k. Shayna Riddle is back and we are getting in the swing of things with the school year. I know right now it's just charictor develpment, but that is important stuff I promiss. And the plot will become clearer with each chapter hang with me here o.k.   
  
Chapter 9  
Advanced Potions and Magical Theory  
  
  
Shayna had injoied a wonderful breakfast. No matter how hard Mrs. Krum tried she could never messure up to the cooking the house elves did at Hogwarts. "Ecuse me Miss Riddle." Severus said from behind her "there are some problems with your classes, I need to see you in my office."  
  
She bid her friends good-bye and followed Professore Snape down the dungeons and into his office. Strange objects floating in jars and bottles adorned the shelves. As a first year these things had facinated her, but as she progressed in potions their mystery faded.  
  
Shayna sat down on a wabbly wooden stool in front of the desk while Snape rumaged through peices of parchment. "We have an issue with the classes you signed up for this year." he began "For starters you signed up for magical theory. Now I'm not sure what that is and there is no mention of it on the course list."  
  
"Oh couldn't I do it independently? I realy want to. It's the study of patterens that that magic follows. Like why it favors certain people and how it effects human behavior." "That's enough!" Severus cut her off "I will talk to the staff and see if anyone will be willing to help you, sotr of over see the whole thing."  
  
"And then their is potions." At this Shayna raised her eyebrow, she'd passed with flying colors last year and had signed up for intermediate potions, what was wrong. "I want to which you into advanced potions." Shayna's jaw hit the floor. "Advanced potions! Like with the 6th years! Score!"  
  
"Well I'll make the adjustment and talk to the faculty. You scedual will arrive with the others on Sunday morning. So," he said in a friendlier tone. "practicing to be a quidditch player this morning were you?"  
  
"Well you said I was a born chaser." she smiled slyly  
  
"When?"  
  
"On the card you left with my firebolt last Christmas."  
  
"For the last time Shayna, I did not send you that broom."  
  
"You are a terrible liar Severus  
  
"My child firebolts are nearly 200 galeon, and I live on a teacher's salary. Honestly I don't like you that much!"  
  
"Well if you say so" Shayna said in a terribly unconvincing tone "I will see you in Potions."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of saturday passed peacefully and on Sunday morning Jes Shayna and Josh sat at the breakfast table when the Wols brought their sceduals.  
  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday   
Breakfast (served from 7:00a.m.-8:30a.m.)   
8:30-10:00a.m. Charms Charms Double Arithmancy Charms Double D.A.D.A.   
10:30a.m.-12:00p.m. Double Arithmancy Double D.A.D.A. Double D.A.D.A. Double Arithmancy Double Herbology   
Lunch (served from 12:00p.m.-1:00p.m.)   
1:00-2:30p.m. Double Herbology Transfiguration Double Herbology Transfigurations Double Potions   
3:00-4:30p.m. Double Potions History of Magic Double Potions History of Magic Transfiguration   
Dinner (served from 5:00 p.m.-6:30p.m.)   
8:00 p.m.-10:00p.m. Magical Theory Magical Theory Off   
Magical Theory   
  
KEY:   
DADA=Defense Against the Dark Arts   
COMC=Care of Magical Creatures   
Opt.=Optional [third years only; not required]   
Off=no class that period   
Your teacher for Magical Theory will meet you in the Library   
  



	10. Shayna Riddle: Professor Sanpe

Chapter 10  
Professor Snape  
  
  
Shayna, Jes, and Josh sat examining their schedules at the breakfast able. Shayna was in awe. Someone had actually agreed to tech her magical theory ... this was great! "We have Herbology with the Ravenclaws today." Josh groaned  
  
"But at least we have charms." Jes said brightly Charms had always been her best subject  
  
"I got it" Shayna said, still in disbelief "Got what?" they asked in a funny kind of unison sounding as though there were more then two people. There were more. Alana, Selphie, and Amber had sat down across from them. "someone's gonna teach me magical theory, but it doesn't say who."  
  
"Probably Snape." Selphie reasoned "I mean you are most defiantly his favorite."  
  
"Well guess who has advanced Potions this year." Amber said proudly "Me too!" Shayna gasped "Oh cool. This is gonna be a great year!"  
  
8:30 a.m. came and the group of Slytheirns entered professor Flitwick's classroom. The short little wizard took his spot at the front of the class atop a stack of books. "Good Morning" he squeaked "This will be an exciting year for all of you as you are preparing to take the O.W.L.'s" The classroom full of Slytherins groaned, but the Professor pretended not to notice. "We will be reviewing for the first couple of weeks and then get into some new material."  
  
And that seemed to be the theory of each of the teachers. They reviewed Summoning Charms, Muggle Measurements in arithmancy, and moved on to seed dehydration in herbology. And after Cho Chang tripped Shayna on her way out of the green houses she and Amber made their way to the dungeons for Advanced Potions.  
  
She and Amber took the table at the front of the room and awaited the lesson. She looked about the room and remembered the first time she had entered it as a frightened first year. A tap on her back brought her out of the past. She turned to see Brad smiling at her. "Hi are you in advanced Potions too?" she asked hopefully "No" he said importantly "I just have some business to report to Professor Snape, first year boys sneaking out." "oh ..."  
  
Then Brad looked coarsely at Shayna,as though he were seeing something he'd never seen before. She smiled sheepishly "Shayna can I ask you something?" "Yes?" she said smiling in anticipation "What is that on your neck?" Shayna put her hand to her throat and felt cold scales. "Oh" she said disappointedly "it's just Salazar." "OH just Salazar" he hissed "don't sound so excited!" Amber looked quickly over at Shayna and blinked a few times, but she was too busy watching Brad talk to Snape to notice either Amber or Salazar.  
  
Severus nodded to Brad and swept to the front of the classroom. "Good afternoon" he began "I trust your other Professors have continued down their usual paths of reviewing with the fifth ye-" The opening of the dungeon door made Severus stop and all heads turn. Fred and George Wheasly waved casually to the class as they strolled to their table.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Oh boys, I am certain you know what time classes begin as I was in the Owlery when Professor McGonnal sent out the schedules." "Right-O" Fred smiled "we just thought we'd be fashionably late it being the first day with you this year." "You know so we can get off to the right start." George added to every one's surprise Snape smiled. "Well boys you've certainly let me know what to expect of you this year." he handed them both detention slips for what must have been a long time judging from their expressions "And now you boys know what to expect from me."  
  
"As I was saying. Such review will not be had in this class. I will continue down my path of teaching you each lesson only once, and preparing you for the O.W.L.'s from the first day we meet. He turned and wrote Amunit on the chalk board. "It would be wise to write this down. Amunit is used to make the consumer immune to what ever strain of bacteria they add to it. It will only be affective if this illness is fatal. It was created by Ronda Matric to save her family from the black plague."  
  
by now the board read:   
  
1 liter of pure water   
5 drops of dragon's blood   
3.5 grams of powdered mold   
1 strain of bacteria   
2 grams of Mushroom gills ...   



	11. Shayna Riddle: Professor Dumbledore

Chapter 11  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
After a dinner of pork chops and corn on the cob the day at Hogwarts was over. Alana was going up to the prefect room, and the rest of the Slytherins were going to play exploding snaps. But the day was not over for Shayna, she trudged up the stairs and into the library, plopping down in one of the front tables.  
  
She nodded to the librarian and looked around. A little Gryffindor girl sat a few tables away with a box and some silver badges spread out in front of her.  
  
"Miss Riddle?" a voice asked from behind her Shayna turned and saw an old man smiling at her from behind a pair of half moon glasses. Her jaw opened involuntarily. "Professor Dumbledore?!" "Yes" he smiled sitting down "At least the last time I checked, though it may have changed."  
  
"So ... you're teaching me magical theory?" she stumbled "Yes, well I can not be here all the time sadly. But I will be over seeing your studies. Magical theory has always been an interest of mine. And I do miss teaching. But must say I was quite surprised to find a student was interested in taking it again. May I ask why you wish to study this?"  
  
"I think it's important not only to be able to use magic, but to know how it works, and why." she said it was the response she had rehearsed, but she felt silly saying it now.  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Well then, did you have a topic in mind for the first paper you'll write me?" "Talents, why magic favors certain people for certain things. Like Quiddtich players, potions masters ..."  
  
"Interesting we shall see how that progresses." There was a short silence, and then "Are you certain there is no other reasons you wished to take this class." "no, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, your father was in magical theory just a few years before it canceled." The Headmaster said in a low voice  
  
"My father was a muggle."  
  
"My child I know who your father is. I am one of the that recognized the dark lord as our own Hogwarts head boy from 49 years ago." Shayna's face quickly flushed with panic. "Do not worry, Severus and I are the only one's who know. And I assure you your secret is safe with me. I was simply wondering if the Lord Voldemort's interest in this subject had anything to do with yours."  
  
Shayna's lips thinned. There would have been some choice words had this man not been the Headmaster. "Professor, the last time I saw my father I ran. I ran from Africa to London, and I have not stopped running from him and everything he stands for. If you believe that Magical Theory is in any way connected to my father's actions, or the dark arts in general do tell me. And I will drop this class before you can say Every Flavored Beans."  
  
To her great surprise Dumbeldore smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "I in no way think you seek to follow in your father's foot-steps, forgive me if I sounded as though I did. Truth be told you remind me of my self as a fifth year student."  
  
Shayna raised her right eye brow "You're father went on mass killing sprees?" Dumbledore smiled, perhaps at the thought of his father. "No" he said at last "You stand tall against the dark arts. And you are not afraid to say so, although other's may not expect that of you. You will do great things my dear, I am sure of it."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow Dumbledore?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Shayna had returned to the common room and told Jes Josh and Amber all about her magical theory lesson. They all seemed as astonished as she had been. But they didn't warm up to the idea as she had. Josh and Amber weren't big fans of the Headmaster.  
  
"So anyways." Josh changed the subject "there's a Hogsmead trip this weekend. We are going I assume."  
  
"What else would we do, stay here?"  
  
A small cough could be heard at the other end of the otherwise empty dungeon. Little Michelle was sitting on the stone step, waiting for Shayna she assumed for once they all turned around she waved for her to come closer. "I'll be right back guys."  
  
"Hi Shayna" she said quietly, closing what must have been her diary "Hi Michelle, feeling better?"  
  
The littler girl nodded and as she did so her blonde curls bounced. She looked down right cheerful, a big change for the tear streaked blue eyes she'd had last night. "I'm having a great time. I hade potions already and I seem to be really good at it. And I think the teacher there likes me. He seemed nice. And then in transfiguration we started changing matches into needles, mine didn't work, but it did get all pointy. And I have a friend now, her name is Nickie. And guess what. Her mom and dad went to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Didn't yours?" Shayna interrupted looking closer at her She didn't look like a mudblood "I don't know" she said shortly "They're dead."  
  
"Oh" Shayna said awkwardly "sorry, well you call me if you need anything. Good night Michelle." 


	12. Shayna Riddle: The Midnite Inn

Chapter 12  
The Midnite Inn  
  
  
Days passed as theyhave a tendancy to do at Hogwarts. Amber and Shayna rose early to practice Quidditch before the Hogsmaed trip on saturday. They had been join by Josh and Selphie half way through the session. On the way back to the castel the conversation topic changed to the ever popular idea of forgein stidents at Hogwarts.  
  
"I just wonder is they speak english." Amber said stepping into the entrance hall "Of course they do Malfoy" an annoying voice informd them The four slytherins found themselvs facing Cho Chang "You must be lost." Shayna said innocently "House-elves belong in the kitchen." She pointed to the left "Very funny, for your information Riddle, I'm waiting for my team."  
  
And no one had time to ask what she ment. Fred, George and Dean Thomas came bowling down the stairs. "Oy Cho!" Fred called "you ready?"  
  
Cho held up her broom and nodded happily. "Oh, hi" Fred said seeing Shayna and the others "meet our seeker." "So you're the other team." Cho smirked in a fake voice "well boys, looks like we won't be needing that pratice."  
  
"Cho kiss a where-wolf!" Amber yelled advancing on her, but Josh held her back "Weasley" Shayna said, not certain which one she was addressing "I had no idea you wanted to loose so badly. you could have just forfitted."  
  
Shayna spun on her heels and walked into the great hall. "Guys" she said "we have to win now."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Four to a carrige" Moody growled over the crowd of students going to Hogsmead Shayna Jes, and Josh were already sitting back in their own. Josh was counting his galleons, his family wasn't as rich as the Malfoys, but they were cewrtainly comfortable. Shayna however only saw Hogsmead as a hang out. Pocket money wasn't something the Krums would give her. She always had just enough each year to buy her secret santa a chirstmas gift. But the others were nice about sharing candy and what-not with Shayna.  
  
The Slytherins knew that Shayna lived with muggles who didn't understand what life was like for a witch. But none of them asked what had happened to her blood parents, she was very greatful for this.  
  
Shayna, Jes, and Josh were joined by Selphie, Amber and Alana on the cobble stone of Main ST of Hogsmead. And the group started to their traditional first stop, honeydukes. They pushed their way to the counter and began looking.  
  
"Chocolate frogs or every flavored beans Shayna?"  
  
"chocolate, always."  
  
Talking was always difficult in Honeydukes. Along with moving, breathing, and shopping. But something about the chaos drew in more students each trip. After almost an hour of sampling, Shayna tripped out, back into the sunlight. Jes handed her a chocolate frog, which she slpped into her pocket. "You're a goddess." she panted  
  
"Well" Amber said to Alana and Selhpie "we better go meet Draco and company for lunch, see ya guys" And the three of them walked off toward the three broomsticks.  
  
"Hey Brad!" Josh called "Brad come'ere you wanna get something to eat with us?" As he walked over to them Shayna began pushing her hair nervously behind her ears. "Sure" he said there's a new place down the street called the Midnite Inn, supossed to be really good. Wanna try it out?"  
  
The Midnite Inn was at the opposite end of town from the the three broomsticks. The walls were creamy blue, as was the ceiling. The whole dinning hall was lit by slivery stars painted on the ceiling that had been magiced to twinkel, fade, and shoot across the way.  
  
A boy with dark hair that was a bit to long walked up to them. He wore blue robes to match the walls, and a white half apron. "Welcome to the Midnite Inn" he smiled, although he seemed to be over acting it "If you will follow me we havew a table ready for you."  
  
The boy led them past tables filled with chattering witches and wizards. Their table was all the way in the back, Menus sitting on it. "Our specials to day are on the insert" he told them and then he left. Shayna watched himwalk away, and actually forgot she was sitting next to Brad as she did  
  
"Is it just me" Jes asked softly "Or did that guy need a hair cut?" The others nodded and Shayna decided not to mention that she thought he was cute.  
  
"So" Josh smiled "the campions will be anounce in a little less then 4 weeks. It's really sad that those other guys'll come all that way just to loose to us."  
  
"Not if our chapion's a Gryffie. Those dorks could screw up just about anything." Brad laughed "I rekon" shayna said "It'll be a Huffelpuff, I mean they're known for all that hard work crap."  
  
"And you woudn't know anything about that would you?" Salazar yawned "When did you wake up?" Shayna hissed irritated "Did you here something?" Brad asked  
  
More then an hour latter the boy with dark hair finnaly returned with their food. Needless to say they were irritated. "Sorry it took so long." he said passing Josh his shrimp "We just opend last week and we're majorly understaffed." He opned his mouth to say more, but another voice came out "Waren!" she cried "I better go, enoy your meals."  
  
Shayna began thinking, and when she dose that dangerouse things happen. They were understaffed huh? Maybe she could get a job here, then there'd be some extra galleons in her pockets durring trips. She shared this idea with the rest of the group while they ate the food which proved to be well worth the wait.  
  
"All day saturdays?" Jes asked "sure you wanna do that?" Shayna nodded "It's worth the money, I'm gonna go ask." She rose from her seat "meet you at Zonko's" Josh called after her She walked across the dinning hall and back into the kitchens. they were not at all as elegant as teh rest of the place. the walls were plain white as were the floors. POts and pans simered on a large stainless steel stove. A plump woman stoodhere, stiring a large pot of gravey.  
  
Shayna cleared her throat "exuse me, are you the manager?" "Madame Bootlet" she said hurring over to the large oven "What can I do for ya miss?" She rolled up the sleeves of her red robes and positions a pizza inside teh oven.  
  
"Well the young man who searved us told me you were understaffed"  
  
"That would be Warren, he always talks too much, works hard though ... go on."  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could come to work for you. I can only work saturdays though, you know school."  
  
At this Madame Bootlet turned to face her. She looked her up and down, making Shayna feel much skinnier then usual. "A galleon and 4 sickels and hour sound good?" she asked at last Shayna nodded "Well miss ...." "Riddle, Shayna Riddle" "Well Shayna I'll see you one week from today, 6:30 a.m."  
  



	13. Shayna Riddle: He Doesn't go to Hogwarts

(A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long guys I was moving and you can imagine how having your computer in a box puts a damper on uploading more fanfiction. But here's the next instalment. I would like to beg you to read the other chapters first if I can because there is a plot here and each thhing leads to the next. Anyways here's Cahpter 6 ... Enjoy!)  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
He doesn't go to Hogwarts  
  
It was difficult for Shayna to think about anything buy starting work for the next week. She kept counting the galleons over and over in her mind. Then she set off to making plans for them. This was ideal for defense against the dark arts. Normally it was a subject she was good with, but this year's teacher creeped her out. And it wasn't Moody's scars that made her uncomfortable, it was the way he was always nice to her, like when a student tries to earn brownie points with the teacher.  
  
"I'm gonna get Salazar a nice new tank." Shayna said at lunch Friday afternoon "Why do you like that snake so much, I mean he's not exactly cuddly." Jes reasoned  
  
Before she could answer a girl's scream reached her ear. "You are nothing but a death-eater, all Slytherins are!" Shayna craned her neck over the Slytherins to see Samantha Krum in a feud with another girl, who upon closer inspection was Little Michelle.  
  
"I am not!" she cried "some Slytherins are good. But you;re a mudblood and there's no escaping that!" Another girl quickly joined Samantha. Cho Chang stood proudly behind her, a hand on her shoulder. "you are vile little slug, and don't you ever say words like that again, Slytherin." she grinned  
  
Not an instant latter Shayna had started toward the feud. "Taken to insulting those too young to come back have you Cho? Sort of a confidence booster?" "She deserved it, she called this first year a mudblood." Cho said flatly  
  
Michelle looked up at Shayna with terrible guilt in her eyes, but Shayna just smiled evilly. "She was only stating the obvious. I live with her Chang, the girl's distracted by shiny objects." she added quickly Cho opened her mouth to protest, but Shayna went on. "10 points form Ravenclaw for openly insulting a younger student, and Krum 15 for picking fights" And with that Chang, and Krum sulked back to the Ravenclaw table, as Michelle joined Shayna and the rest of the Slytheirns.  
  
"That was so cool Shayna!" Michelle cried "Thank you" Shayna said with a bow and then taking her seat "but you wanna tell me how that got started?"  
  
"Well she's been mean to me since the first day. Acting like she was all special because that fifth year girl over there likes her. She always says how Slytheirns are evil. And she makes fun of Nickie's nose." she pointed to a girl with sandy haired girl down the row "And then just back there she called me a death-eater and I lost my temper. That's such a horrible thing! I mean I would never support you-know-who."  
  
"You're a bit young to say never like that." said Amber But Michelle's skin started to pale a bit, and she shook her head firmly. "No way, he's terrible ... I just ... I don't wanna even talk about him."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On that Saturday Shayna woke up at 5:30 a.m. Frost sparkled across the Hogwarts grounds, and all seemed very stiff. She was the only person awake in the dorm and kept looking nervously over her shoulder, for a an axe murderer or something. Finally she felt so alone that she couldn't stand it, and she woke up Salazar.  
  
"You know there was a time when I could sleep till dinner." he yawned  
  
"Yeah, but what fun is that? Please stay awake" she added as he wrapped himself around her pony-tail  
  
"It's not like I'm lazy." he said as the stepped through the stone wall "snakes are nocturnal" The corridors were equally deserted, the mornings at Hogwarts were creeping her out more then the nights. Shayna and Salazar ate breakfast at the empty Slytherin table. There were a few students eating at the Huffelpuff table, but Shayna knew better.  
  
At 6:00 the horseless carriages appeared and took them all to Hogsmead. The sun was beginning to rise when she stepped out onto the cobblestone street, but the air wasn't warm yet. She pulled her cloak tighter as she walked down to the Midnite Inn.  
  
Madame Bootlet was the only person to be found inside. "We're closed come back at 7:30" "Um ... uh" Shayna said nervously "Oh Shayna!" she cried turning around "Hold on dear, I'll be with you in a minuet." And she disappeared to the kitchen. She shifted her weight, feeling very self-conscious. Just then the door opened and the dark haired boy entered in his blue uniform. He took one look at Shayna and his face fell. She pretended not to notice.  
  
"Good morning." she said cheerfully "What are you doing here?" he snapped "I ... I'm working here." she said What did this guy have against her?  
  
"Oh joy" he said darkly  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh I was just commenting on how wonderful it will be to work with another over privileged Hogwarts student. You are all just so pleasant." "don't you go to Hogwarts?" Shayna stammered  
  
"No" he said "I don't, surprised? Most of you are. you go off to that school and start to believe that anyone who's anyone is there too. And those of us that can't make it, live in the underbelly for the rest of our lives, because you Hogwarts students discluded us."  
  
He and Shayna were now close, glaring into each other's eyes. "That's enough Warren" Madame Bootlet said walking back into the dinning room "This is Shayna Riddle, Shayna this is Warren, don't mind him he's cranky in the mornings. You can go get started on the list Warren. Shayna here are you uniform robes, go and get changed and then you can help him."  
  
But Warren's mood didn't improve through out the day. If anything it got worse. They worked together on the list which was just a bunch of chores to be done. He stuck her with the bathrooms and baseboards. Then he spilled the mop water she was using. At exactly 7:30 witches and wizards came pouring in, and Shayna was taken to the kitchen to learn how to make the most popular dishes, and Warren kept saying how "helpful the Hogwarts student was."  
  
Working would have been worth it had it not been for Warren. And she was doing pretty well, except for when she spilled salad dressing, or put the wrong sub in the ovens, and when she threw the bread dough at Warren.  
  
"That's pizza sauce, you don't out that on spaghetti Riddle"  
  
"Thanks Warren" she said through gritted teeth until this day Shayna was certain there was no person on the planet worse then Chang, but she was being corrected  
  
After a brunt plate of nachos and a new nickname "genius girl" the dinner rush ended. The dining room now only held a few small groups, most of them wizards who only wanted Brandy. They laughed heartily with the suddenly flirtatious Madame Bootlet  
  
Warren and Shayna were set to the task of cleaning up the kitchens. Finally, something Shayna knew she could do well. the number of times she and the Weasley twins had done this in detention! She tuned the radio to a song with a strong Latin beat and danced across the floors as she hung the pots and pans on their hooks. Warren looked shocked indeed at this burst of grace, from the klutzy girl. And in twenty minuets the entire kitchen was clean.  
  
"Where'd a Hogwarts girl learn to clean?" he asked in disbelief She smiled fakly at him "Hogwarts, genius boy" And she walked away swaying her hips to the music. 


	14. Shayna Riddle: A Chaser and the Foriegne...

Chapter 14  
The Chaser and the foreigners  
  
  
Most of the school was about ready to explode with excitement over the foreign students that would be joining their ranks in four days. Jes and Amber, though they normally agreed on nothing, had found a common ground in this. And so they would go on and on about how much fun this was going to be while Shayna imagined ways to kill Warren and Chang. But if there was an aspect of this she could appreciate it was the energy that was filling the air these days. It was the same wonderful Hogwarts tone, yet drastically magnified. it was enough to put a spring in the step of any one who felt it.  
  
Twenty minuets latter the Slytherins were on their way up to the castle for dinner. Something whizzing around in the sky caught everyone's attention. "Hi Shayna!" It was little Michelle. She was up on her broom stick for what must have been her fist or second flying lesson. But you would never guess that from how well she was doing. She was zipping around, making frighteningly sharp turns like it was nothing new.  
  
Amber elbowed Shayna and Josh. "Hey guys, she could be our last chaser! I mean just look at her, those corners are amazing." And the two of them whole-heartedly agreed.  
  
Michelle and the rest of the first years landed, and joined the others on their way up for dinner. Shayna battled her way through the crowd that was all headed in the other direction, fighting to reach her. Finally she pulled her away from the masses. Her little face lit up when she heard about the Quidditch match they were going to have after the new year. That is until Shayna referred to it as the Death-eater vs. Muggle-lover game.  
  
"NO way, I'm no death-eater." she insisted shakily  
  
"Neither am I that's just what those Gryffies and Ravenclaws call us." Shayna explained  
  
"Yea, just cause we're Slytherins. It's like we aren't aloud to decide if we wanna be evil or not, they just tell us that's what we are. It's not fair!" Michelle's eyes lowered, she must really be having a problem with this thing.  
  
"Tell me about it." agreed Shayna "But that's just why we need to play this game. we can show them what a bunch of Slytherins can really do. Sorta let them know just how wrong they are about us."  
  
Michelle smiled deviously "Alright, I'm in. But I have a question ... you're a prefect and you're gonna break the rules to play this game. Doesn't that seem a little ... backwards?" "I like this kid" Salazar chuckled "she seems to grasp this concept better then you do."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The corridors had seemed very cramped as the whole of Hogwarts filed out to the grounds on Halloween. The representatives from Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang would be there shortly, and Shayna was now just as excited as the rest. People rushing by knocked her aside and into someone else. "Sorry, this is craziness!" she cried above the chatter "I hear that" Moody growled  
  
Shayna backed away quickly. Professor Moody had to be the Defense teacher she liked the least. Yes even worse then Lockhart. He really creeped her out, and no matter how much the others liked him she just couldn't trust him, something about it was just not right to her. That and he always acted so strange around her. Unusually nice, but not the way Snape was, it was just eary. "Sorry" Shayna said hastily trying to put some distance between them  
  
In all her years at Hogwarts Shayna had never seen the students stand so strait. She could see them all up in line with the prefects. Jes and Selphie were talking in whisper, while Amber craned her neck to see over the crowd, as she was a few inches shorter then everyone. Even the Weasley twins seemed to behaving for the moment. And then she caught his eye, little Harry Potter. He smiled nervously, and Shayna quickly looked away as that awkward feeling she had around him returned. Beside she had other things to do, like watch Brad, who she just happened to be standing by.  
  
As a cold group of Beauxbatons students passed them (Jes winking and blowing kisses to all the boys) and none other then "Oh my god that's Viktor Krum!" arrived with the Durmstrang students, Shayna had an odd feeling that the stage for this year was finally set. A new leap of excitement followed her as she entered the Great Hall.  
  
And then Dumbledore brought out the glowing goblet of fire. The bright blue flames crackled impressively in the dimly lit hall. From the Ravenclaw table, Shayna could of sworn she heard someone saying "Oooo, shiny!" As the speech that accompanied the goblet continued her eyes wandered. For some unknown reason this just didn't interest her in the slightest. She had this distinct feeling that her story wouldn't be affected by this. That sort of thing just wasn't her lot in life. She looked all about the Hall until her eyes settled. It took her a moment to see they had again found the Potter boy.  
  
Little Harry Potter sat eagerly watching the flickering vessel. Only a year younger and suffering some of the same pains she was. Yet there was an innocence about him that she just didn't have. He confused her more then anything. She always felt uneasy around him, and yet she was drawn to him as well. Something told her that she couldn't avoid this boy forever. Shayna kept realizing just how similar there situations were, and now more then ever she was wondering what that would all mean in the end. 


	15. Shayna Riddle: Christmas

Christmas  
  
  
Time is a very strange thing indeed. When you find yourself with nothing to do it oozes by as slow as it can. But now that Shayna was so terribly busy it was jetting by at terrific speed. Monday through Friday she was in classes all day, and working on home work late into the night. None of her teachers seemed aware that they were getting Home work from classes besides their own.  
  
On the lighter side, magical theory classes were a relief. When ever Dumbledore could make it they never got any work done. but they talked about whatever. She was becoming more comfortable with him every time they met. He seemed to think Shayna was judging Warren to soon. "You don't know why he might be doing this." he explained "You can not always tell about a person by how they act. My guess is the boy is in pain of some kind that he doesn't feel like sharing."  
  
Weekends were no good either. She worked Saturdays now, and she was only averaging 4 klutzes a day, an all time low. Warren was thrilled to point out the darken circles under her eyes. She was not as patient as Dumbledore, the boy seemed to have something against her. But what?  
  
And of course there would be no sleep on a Sunday, not with Coach Amber around. She woke them early and worked them hard on the Quidditch field for most of the day. But with Michelle as their final chaser the team was complete. And the first year was, by the way, amazing. Even on a school broom she was playing the ball as fast as Shayna and Selphie could, on the very first practice.  
  
With things happening as quickly as they were, and leaving such little time for sleep, Shayna was over joyed to see Christmas so close. But this did present her with one more task, a date for the Yule Ball. Of course she knew exactly who she'd like to go with. But Brad seemed to make her feel more insignificant then ever. And he seemed to be there every time she did something stupid.  
  
She and Madame Bootlet were discussing just that late the Saturday before. "Why don't you just try a love potion?" she suggested "No way" Shayna shook her head "I wouldn't want to force him to do anything. What's the point of going with him if he doesn't want to be there with me. And besides they' re illegal."  
  
"Why are you two even having this conversation?" Warren asked coming into the dinning room, wiping his hands on his apron "Let's face it riddle, if he was gonna ask you he'd have done it a while ago. And so now you'll spend the whole dance slumped in a chair watching him dance with every girl but you. Looking like a loser all the while."  
  
"And just how were you planning to spend your Holiday Warren?" Shayna smirked "Cold left overs and an empty house."  
  
A satisfied grin fell onto Warren's lips as though he'd been praying she'd say something like that. "I'm crashing the Hogwarts party." Shayna's heart dropped 4 inches. "Much to my surprise, not all the girls at your school look like you do. One who was lucky enough to fit this description has been in here a couple of times. And during your last Hogsmead trip she asked me if I'd like to come."  
  
Shayna banged her head a couple times on the table. This ball officially had bad idea written all over it.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shayna's eye's slid slowly open. A gleaming white caught their attention, through the green velvet bed curtains. she sat up and pushed them aside and looked out the window. Snow lay thick on the grounds. It had been there for a week or so, but they must have gotten an extra inch or so, because it was smooth and glittering in the early sunlight. She stood up to go for a better look, when she stubbed her toe on something hard.  
  
Shayna looked down and saw a box, covered in red paper. She turned around, a smile on her face. it was their tradition in the dorm that the first to wake on Christmas had to wake the rest. This was the first year Shayna had beaten Amber to it. "Merry Christmas Girls!"  
  
For the next twenty minuets the girls sat in a circle on the floor unwrapping their gifts. Shayna had gotten a package of Chocolate frogs for Little Michelle, who had gotten her the very same thing. There was a potions book from Snape, and surprisingly enough a note from the Krum's accompanied by a batch of sugar cookies. She didn't like sugar cookies, but it was the thought that counted right?  
  
A squeal and explosion of yelling broke out in the corridor. Everyone turned to the closed door as if expecting to see through it. Alana got to her feet, and mumbled something about trouble makers. "what's going on here?" she demanded Shayna pushed herself off the stone floor and joined her in the corridor.  
  
A group of first and second year girls were all crunched together as if trying to get a look at something. Their excitement hadn't been dampened by Alana's shouts. Out of the masses popped little Michelle, and all eye followed her over the Shayna. "Look, look!" she cried an expression of ecstasy on her face. She held in her waving hand a brand new Firebolt. "HOLY HIPPOGRIFF WHO SENT YOU THAT?" Amber cried from the doorway  
  
"Don't know" she piped Shayna picked up the broom and turned it over. There was parchment cover the ID#, had it been stolen? She peeled it off and saw just one phrase written on it.  
  
You are a born chaser, the Slytherins would do well to let you play.  
  
So that was it, Severus strikes again. 


	16. Shayna Riddle: The Ball

A/N: Hola, I've been MIA for a while but I'm back and I'm adding on chapters. Please R&R, I am rather pleased with the way I plaied this story out.  
  
Chapter 16 The Ball  
  
Christmas day was spent in the Slytherin common room for the most part. After a big breakfast the girls did their secret Santa's in which Shayna got a bottle of mood ink from Selphie, so who ever you write to knows exactly how you were feeling when you wrote it, and gave a necklace with a tiny snitch on it to Amber.  
  
"I've finally decided which boy to go to the ball with!" Jes declared She had been asked by nearly every boy from both Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. Apparently she was to them what Miss Fleur was to Hogwarts boys. "His name is Jock, I guess the others will just have to go alone." Only then did Shayna realize that she had been so busy lately she didn't know who anyone's dates were.  
  
With an hour before the Ball Shayna and Alana returned to the dorm. They had been taking advantage of the prefect bathroom, and were now smelling like Roses and Lilies respectively. The other girls were already there. Amber had donned her black robes, that had a silver swirl down them, and was talking to Michelle about broom sticks.  
  
Shayna opened her trunk and pulled out her dress robes. As she unfolded them a black package fell out and onto the floor. She knelt down and picked it up. There was a small card attached that read:  
  
Dear Slyth, Merry Christmas! Just some stuff for when you drop the prefect sham and come back to our side. With love, Fred and George  
  
"How did they get in here?" she asked  
  
"who?"  
  
"No one" Shayna removed the lid from the package. it contained 3 of the Wizarding Weazes products. A fake wand, a canary cream, and an ink secreting jawbreaker. "Cute boys" she smiled to herself  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warren stood in the Entrance Hall, his first moments at Hogwarts. The students had him surrounded, decked out in their dress robes, chattering and laughing. Standing there in his plain black robes he looked left and right for a familiar face.  
  
Shayna stepped up from the dungeons. Her long robes trailed behind her. They were a velvet blue to match her eyes. the color faded to white toward the bottom. Half of her dark curls were pulled into two little buns, the other hung just past her shoulders. She scanned the crowd. Standing by the door way was Brad, he was with a group of kids from Durmstrang. He seemed more perfect then then ever. His eyes shined brightly in his blue robes, and Shayna knew she couldn't be the only one watching him.  
  
There was a tap on her shoulder, and so she tore her gaze from Brad. "Warren! how nice to see you ... sill breathing" she said in a disappointed tone He smiled nastily at her.  
  
"Warren! Hi!" cried someone from the dungeon door The rest of Shayna's friends had just arrived Selphie in her shimmering yellow robes was waving merrily at Warren. "Selphie!" Shayna cried in an "Eu tu Brute" sort of voice "You invited this guy here?" Selphie blushed a bit "Just as a friend, you two know each other?"  
  
"Unfortunately" he retorted  
  
"Warren go kiss a Where-Wolf"  
  
"Well girls" Jes said rejoining them on the arm of a beautiful boy they could only assume was Jock "Are we gonna stand here all night, or go in and party?"  
  
And the Ball was becoming more and more of a let down every moment. Jes and most of the other girls were preoccupied with the dancing. This meant Shayna was doing just as Warren had predicted, watching Brad through the darkened room.  
  
Fred Weasley slid into the chair next to her, she new it was him cause George was with another Gryffie. "Hi" she said without really looking.  
  
"Having fun Slyth?" he asked Shayna sighed and shook her head. "Well you might have more fun if you danced. Come one let's go."  
  
At this Shayna turned and laughed out loud at the idea. "Are you really prepared to be seen on the dance floor with a prefect, let alone a Slytherin?"  
  
Fred stood up and extended his hand. "if it means you'll be seen with a Gryffindor I can handle it" And Shayna took his hand smiling for the first time since the Ball began. "So where's the boy you're wishing I was right now?" he asked as they began to dance  
  
"With a bunch of Durmstrang chicks" she laughed "how 'bout you?" He shrugged. "No one imperticular. But you know what I'd do if there were? I'd ask 'em. Really Shayna it's a novel concept, and it's much better then staring at them from across the room."  
  
If the song hadn't ended just then Shayna would have stomped on his toe. "Thank you, but I must be off Slyth" he bowed "I can't keep those Gryffindor girls at bay for much longer." And as he walked away Shayna realized he was right, she wasn't getting anything accomplished by sitting alone. Before she'd actually come to the decision she was crossing the Great Hall. She had to do it quickly or she'd loose her nerve.  
  
And all of the sudden she was there, standing in front of the whole group, though no one seemed to notice. They were all laughing loudly about something. "Brad" she started her heart trying desperately to escape her chest "Would you dance with me?" There was a terrible silence in which Brad just blinked at her with those pale blue eyes.  
  
And then he and the others around him burst into a fit of laughter. "Not is it was a choice between you and Moody!" he said, very loudly Those around him started laughing much harder. "I mean look at you. What are you like 12? Come back after you've hit puberty or something. Why would you even think to ask me that?" The laughter of the Durmstrang students was defining, this wasn't really happening was it. God she wished it weren't happening.  
  
Her stomach seemed to be set on a spin dry cycle. Whether or not her cheeks were pink she could fell the heat on them. A lump formed in her throat, threatening to cause tears. She had to get away before it did. "You'll have to excuse her," Warren said from behind "she mistook you by some one intelligent enough to accept affection."  
  
"You calling me stupid? Cause if you are this might get ugly." Brad said stupidly  
  
"No, I'm calling you a jack-ass." Warren replied  
  
The embarrassment took control as Shayna's legs and she ran out of the Great Hall, her hands over her face, to hide the tears. She bolted out the oak doors and down the path, her way lighted by fairies. She ran until she found a shrub tall enough for her to duck behind, and just die.  
  
And she stayed there. Her knees clutched close to her, tear leaking out occasionally. How could Brad have just done that to her? She knew him better then that. At least she thought she had, it just did not seem like him.  
  
"Shayna?" Warren asked in a soft tone that didn't seem his own She quickly turned her back to him. The last thing she needed tonight was for him to see her like this. But he sat down next to her. "Shayna are you o.k.?" ... "Shayna don't let him get to you, he's not worth it. Really Shayna ... he was drunk."  
  
She turned slightly toward him. "Drunk?" Warren nodded "I saw the Durmstrang kids with a bottle of smoke vodka, and he seemed to like it ... allot. I'm really sorry about that. But you know people aren't always what they seem to be. You can't even judge some people by how they act." Warren turned his eyes to the night sky "Believe me I would know."  
  
"Hey Warren" Shayna said, wiping the tears from her face "That was really cool, what you did in there for me. Well, what I mean to say is ... thank you." 


	17. Shayna Riddle: Deatheaters vs. Muggle Lo...

Chapter 17 Death-eaters Vs. Muggle-lovers  
  
Brad would latter apologize for his actions the night of the Yule Ball, but it was just too late. Shayna forgave him easy enough, but at the same time became disenchanted with him. And right then there were much more important things on her mind.  
  
Shayna, Amber, Josh, Selphie, and Michelle sat in the common room, very close to the stone wall entrance. A broom was in each persons hands, everything was set for the match. They were just waiting for the other beater, Tweed, and Diggaroy's friend Mark to knock on the wall, and they would be off. Tap tap tap "Time to go team." Amber announced  
  
They stepped through the wall. "Now remember" Amber continued, now that Tweed and Mark were present "We can totally do this. Everyone just concentrate and we'll show those muggle-lovers how Quiddtich is played. Let's go!" she cried in a whisper  
  
Snow still covered the grounds, and Shayna wasn't sure if she was shaking from cold or excitement. There was a nasty dizzy feeling in her stomach, and she loved it.  
  
"I'm scared we'll lose and it'll be my fault." Michelle whispered running closer to Shayna "Don't worry about it. With your skills on that broom, you're libel to be the reason we beat those losers."  
  
The other team was already on the field. The Slytherins lined up facing them, but did not speak. Shayna chose this because she really didn't quite know what to say. But Chang ended the silence for them. "Using a school broom Riddle?"  
  
Michelle who had been watching her feet looked up at Cho. Shayna held up her broom "Not exactly" she giggled at the look on Cho's face "But I was wondering what museum you found your in." The Slytherins burst out laughing, Fred and George joined them after a valiant two minuets of trying to keep it in.  
  
"You watch it Riddle or so help me-" "Save it girls" said Gryffindor Lee Jordan, opening a box of Quidditch balls.  
  
"He's not on the team!" Tweed cried "What are you Gryffies trying to pull?" Lee turned around and smiled at the Huffelpuff. "There has to be an impartial judge."  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Josh said through gritted teeth But before he could protest further he let the balls out, and into the air they went. "Players mount your brooms. One ... two ... three!"  
  
And they were shooting through the air. Only now was Shayna noticing who was on the Muggle-lovers team, aside from Cho and the twins. Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinet from the Gryffindor team had taken their usual role of chasers, joined by a third year who's name Shayna didn't know. And this boy happened to have the Quafffel.  
  
"Over here Dean!" Angelina cried She caught it with ease and turned to score, but Mark stopped her and suddenly Michelle had the ball. She was speeding toward the other end of the field when she was hit by a bludger.  
  
George Weasley laughing madly as little Michelle went spinning out of control. Shayna clutched her jaw and dove for the Quaffel, and instead of trying to score she threw it as hard as she could the other was, hitting George on the nose. It certainly stopped his laughing.  
  
Suddenly Amber whipped past Shayna, toward the ground. Cho was following close behind. The rest of the game just stopped, and watched. No one was even breathing. Then at the last moment Chang realized she wasn't going to make it and pulled a hard right, knocking her and Amber off course.  
  
Alicia had the Quaffel and she threw a clean pass to Dean, who promptly bumped into Michelle, and dropped it. Michelle smiled sweetly at him as Selphie caught to ball. She threw it hard to Shayna who amazingly caught it. With a rush of adrenaline she raced to the goal post. She tossed it through the hoop, but before it had gone all the way through it shot back out. Cho was smiling at the astonished Shayna from the other side of the goal, her hand extended. "Sorry Riddle" and she sped off  
  
"Still 0-0 then!" Lee Jordan called  
  
Mr. Weasley's" a cold voice boomed from the ground Shayna's heart stopped cold as she and the rest of the team slowly turned their gaze down. Michelle made a faint panicked noise. Professor Snape stood in the grass looking a mix of anger and glee, as if that were possible. "Every one down here" NOW!"  
  
They obeyed quickly, a formed a line of Death-eaters and Muggle-lovers. Every one of them was eerily quiet, they were in for it now. "I am appalled, never had I thought I would see this, even from you Weasley's. Fifteen students, who know the rules well, out on the grounds at 2 in the morning" Severus began Shayna looked up, had they really been out there for 2 hours? "Ten points a piece. From Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw."  
  
"And Slytherin! right?" Cho added realizing what she'd just said At this Snape broke into a smile "Miss Riddle is a prefect as I'm sure you all know" he motioned to Shayna's prefect badge that she was suddenly glad she had on "I trust she heard the rest of you would be here tonight and come to reprimand you."  
  
"But! ... What about the Malfoy girl! And the other Slytherins!" Fred demanded  
  
"Miss Riddle is not as stupid as you and your friends here have proven to be Mr. Weasley" Snape spat "The Hogwarts grounds are dangerous at night, there is safety in numbers. That is why the others came along. A very good call in my opinion."  
  
"But they came all the way down here at night, just like we did" Alicia said as respectfully as she could Severus raised his eyes as if thinking. He looked at Shayna. "They are right. it was a lot of trouble for you and your friends to come down here wasn't it? Well then it's settled you shall each receive 15 points, on Miss Spinet's suggestion. Now I want you all to go back to the castle immediately!" he added dangerously  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man can you believe our luck?" Amber said The girls had made a pit stop to the bathroom on the way back to the dorm. Shayna Amber and Michelle stood in front of the mirror. Selphie stepped out of the stall and turned on the sink.  
  
"You know for being up in the air for the past 2 hours, my hands sure are dirty." she said Shayna through back her sleeves. The dirt ran all the way up to her elbows. She turned on the faucet, Amber did the same. Mud swirled easily down the drain until her hands were white again. But there was an area on her left arm that wouldn't come clean. She scrubbed and scrubbed, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
"I musta spilled some ink on my arm" Amber said showing her the inner part of her left forearm. It too was grayish. But Shayna didn't think it was just ink, it would have washed off if it were. And all that night her arm itched and tingled, as though something were happening. 


	18. Shayna Riddle: The Bite

Chapter 18 The Bite  
  
Fred and George were in a sour mood even now, a month and a half since the game. They were apparently still doing detentions for Snape. It seemed like a good idea to them, to toss dung bombs into the fire during potions. Shayna wondered if he'd keep giving it to them, even if they did behave. "There will be 12 points extra credit available if you successfully make one does of wolveton. Mr. Weasley's were good enough to peel that vat of bat wings over there if you do decided to take this opportunity." he told them all  
  
Cho was fuming until after the second task. Apparently being the most important thing to Cedric Diggaroy made up for the points. (Many Slytherins enjoyed the second task. "Notice how Potter is the only one with a male hostage ... uh huh" Amber laughed) So Chang had her guy, while Shayna's old interest wouldn't be in the same room with her. And so she was left with her potions extra-credit.  
  
The dorm was empty except for her. The other girls were by the fire playing exploding snaps. Things had been utterly peaceful since the match, she was getting enough sleep, her grades were growing up. And she had just finished her first full day at the Midnite Inn with out screwing anything up. However Warren didn't stay as sweet as he'd been at the dance.  
  
Shayna put the last ingredient of the wolveton into the vial and slipped in her pocket, so she'd be sure to have for tomorrow. She propped open her potions book and read to the walls. "In the attempt to cure Where-wolf patients three potions emerged. Wolvesbane the first was a failure, all it has the ability to do is subdue the wolf so that he will not be dangerous. Wolveton came next which can reverse the transformation. However it must be taken after the patient becomes the wolf, and is only affective for the first 20 years of their illness. Finally Rogkain was invented which can prevent the development of where-wolf if taken 1 hour after the bite. It has no affect on the wolf after this time."  
  
Suddenly the dorm room door slammed open. Michelle ran up to Shayna talking a mile a minuet in a guilty sort of hysteria. "I know we shouldn't have ... but I was just so sick of listening to her ... you know it was really her idea in the first place ... and then it jumped, and I ran, but she couldn't and ... and ... and ..."  
  
Shayna put her hands on Michelle's shoulders "Breath child" she said dramatically She took a deep troubled breath. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"O.k." she said It was obvious she was afraid to tell Shayna, which was not at all like her. "Samantha Krum, she challenged me to a Witches duel at the edge of the forbidden forest. I didn't want to look like I was scared of her, and she was being so mean. So I agreed. Anyways we were just down there fighting, and I hit her with a jelly-leg curse. And then something big came out of the forest. I ran, but Krum's legs were still jelly so she couldn't. And the thing attacked her!"  
  
Shayna was very serious now. "You didn't see what attacked her?" Michelle shook her head. Shayna grabbed her wand and followed Michelle out of the castle. By the time they passed the whomping willow the girls had broke into a run. Then they saw her. Annoying Little Samantha Krum was quiet for the first time that Shayna could remember. She was lying helpless by the forest floor.  
  
She knelt down next to her, and checked her pulse. She was still alive. "Lumos" she held up her wand and examined the Ravenclaw. Her skin was cold in places and warm in others, her eye's wouldn't open. The bottom of her robes was tattered and bloody. If she hadn't have just been studying it, the thought would have never come to her. "Michelle, get the games keeper" Shayna lifted the girls leg, and bite marks confirmed her suspicion, a where-wolf.  
  
"Wha's all this?" asked the giant shaggy Hagrid "The two girls were out here. Yes they shouldn't have, that's not the issue" she added seeing him open his mouth "you've got to take her up to the Hospital Wing fast she's got a where-wolf bite."  
  
Shayna straitened up and turned to the forest. "An just where do ya think yer goin?" Hagrid demanded  
  
"To find that wolf"  
  
"Like hell you are!" he growled  
  
"You've got two choices Hagrid" Shayna yelled "Try and stop me or get her some help. The only problem is she's got a little less then twenty minuets left." The Gamekeeper sighed heavily and picked up Samantha, and started to the castle, Michelle at his heels. Shayna bolted into the Forbidden Forest, she'd never been there before, and she was pretty sure she'd end up dead. But if there was a wolf in there she had to do something. but as she made her way through the trees she became very frightened. Why had being alone in the forest sounded like a good idea?  
  
Almost immediately she stopped hearing movement in a nearby bush. She froze, and then decided she was hearing things. She was about to continue walking when it lept at her. Shayna only just got away. She raised her wand at the beast "STUPIFY!"  
  
The Wolf fell to ground with a soft thud. Shayna sat down and pulled it's head onto her lap. She hadn't even knocked it out. "You are one strong animal." she told it It growled at her through deep brown eyes, but she paid no attention. She reached into her pocket and uncorked the vial. So much for extra credit. It oozed slowly into the wolf's snout, which was sill stained with Sammi's blood.  
  
The air was very cold, but the wind couldn't move through the thickness of the trees. Shayna scratched the wolf behind the ears hoping to stop the growling, as they waited. The moisture from the soil was seeping through her robes.She looked down in her lap. The wolf was gone, in it's place was a boy with dark hair that was in need of a trim. "Warren!" Shayna gasped, pushing him out of her lap She was going to stand up but he lept at her again, quickly placing a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What now Shayna? You gonna scream?" If she was afraid of being in the forest alone then it was a mmircle she wasn't dead from fright now. "Screaming, you see, is what most people do when they see a wolf. The old lady who found me out last time screamed louder then a banshee. She's the reason I lost my job in Diagon Alley. This is probably exactly what you wanted isn't it Shayna. You can tell Madame Bootlet, and be rid of me!"  
  
Shayna shook her head, but Warren didn't seem to believe her. "No body trusts a wolf. No matter how hard they work, or how nice they seem, never trust them. Always act like we want to go out of their mind every time there was a full moon. Like we enjoy killing people or worse turning them into us. You're just like them Riddle. You don't trust me do you. Are you scared Shayna? Scared of the Big Bad Wolf!"  
  
Shayna jumped back and to her feet. "I'm not scared!" she lied "And I didn't trust you before I knew you were a where-wolf, so you can't use that." Warren glared at her as though she smelled foul. He tried to stand up, collapsed almost immediately. "Oh Warren!" She said trying to help him "The wolfton took allot out of you. You'll have to come up to the castle, Madame Promfery won't ask questions, she never does."  
  
"I'll do no such thing!" he insisted idly as Shayna threw his arm over her shoulder "That headmaster up there'll have the Ministry there fast then you can say Azkaban."  
  
"No he won't' Shayna assured him "Dumbledore is cool, you won't have to worry about him. But let's just keep you away from Severus. He didn't seem to like where-wolves too much last year."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Samantha and Warren lie in white beds in the Hospital Wing. Michelle and Shayna sat at the ends of either bed. Krum had received the antidote in time and she was going to be fine. As soon as she was well, she and Michelle would be mopping the floors of the Great Hall and kitchen every night for the next 3 weeks.  
  
"Well when I was 11 I got my letter from Hogwarts just like you all did." Warren was explaining "But my mother didn't have enough money for supplies and what not. So I left home to get a job. I thought I could pay my own way and it'd be one less mouth for her to feed. I would work for one year to save up enough, and just graduate a year late. I started out by per sitting, I loved animals, but I wasn't making enough so I went to work as a gardener.  
  
"That's when I got bit. There was a wolf sitting behind a Grapnart plant. Being the genius of a first year that I was I tried to feed him some of my dinner. He bit my hand instead. .... I'll never be able to forgive myself, one stupid move and I'll never be able to live normally. No matter how hard I try I'll never be able to out run it."  
  
"Mother stopped writing me when I told her. Can't really blame her. I haven't been able to hold a job for long since. I just realized the truth, this is how it's always gonna be. I have to feed myself in between jobs, so saving money is outta the question. I'll never get to go to Hogwarts ..... I always hated those kids that didn't have to grow up right away. Who got to stay innocent while Mommy and Daddy took care of everything for them. It's just not fair, they'll never have to work for anything. They'll never know what it feels like."  
  
Shayna nodded and then under her breath said "They don't have to constantly look over their shoulder, or know what it's like to always be running." 


	19. Shayna Riddle: The Potter Boy

A/N Oh yeah, we gettin to my favorite part of the story. Found yourself asking "why bother classify this as Harry Potter stuff when he's not in it?" Well here ya go.  
  
Chapter 19 The Potter boy  
  
It was either very early or very late when Shayna left the Hospital Wing. Either way there was too much on her mind and she knew she couldn't sleep. She just walked for the longest time, only stopping to give the password to Boris the Bewildered. Once inside the Prefect bathroom she shed her robes and drew a bath. Salazar curled himself around one of those little faucets. Shayna just stared through the steam up at the ceiling.  
  
She splashed the perfumed water on her neck and in doing so caught sight of her left arm. The ink or what ever it was, was still there. She showed it to the snake, "What do you think this is? It's been on my arm for more than a month now, and it won't wash off. I think it's getting darker."  
  
Salazar cocked his little green head at an angle. "I'm not sure but ... Oh wait look there, that part looks like a snake." Shayna with drew her arm, what ever it was couldn't be that important. She sighed deeply. "I can't believe Warren ..." she trailed off  
  
"Well" Salazar hissed "quite the duo you two are. A fine pair for disaster. A where-wolf and the daughter of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Who ever said we were a team?" she demanded seeing the smile on the reptile's little mouth "Me and Warren? Yea right. But still I can't believe it, I mean this changes everything. I never would have guessed."  
  
"Oh really Shayna, every one has a secret or two. Yours is a doozy as you may recall." he replied  
  
"Can we leave my father out of this for 20 seconds!" she snapped "I'm sorry but it's true. Voldemort is a big part of your life whether you and I like it or not. And I realize you're under allot of stress right now, but I'm not your punching bag."  
  
"I'm sorry Salazar, you're right of course ..." CLANK! Shayna stomach seized inside of her. Was someone there? No, no one could be there, not at this hour. A painting had probably fallen. She turned slowly, making as little noise as possible. Up by the door way was a golden dragon's egg, from the tri-wizarding tournament. But Shayna didn't see Diggaroy anywhere.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded Her voice echoed through the cavernous bathroom. She sighed in exasperation. "Oh, don't be stupid I know you're here! Look I can see your egg. I've had a terrible evening and I don't need you to insult my inelegance!"  
  
A hand appeared a few feet away from the egg. Slowly it removed an invisibility cloak, revealing a boy with bright green eyes and a bolt of lightening. Shayna sunk deeper in the bath to be sure that only her head was visible. Harry looked nervous, but why? After all he wasn't the naked one here. "He's a parseltounge" Salazar hissed "and I think he heard us."  
  
Shayna's eyes grew wide in panic. "Um ... I didn't hear you or any thing. I mean if you were afraid I was listening. I just heard this weird hissing noise." But Potter's words only sealed his fate, for he had unintentionally spoke them in parseltounge. He had heard every thing. "I told you, a snake can tell" Salazar hissed  
  
She raised her blue eyes and looked into his green. For a moment there was silence, as they both tried to read each other's thoughts. Finally he spoke "Do ... do you want a towel?" Shayna nodded and wrapped herself in the terry cloth towel he handed her while he became very interested in the far corner. She walked over to the stool and traded the towel for her kimono style bath robe.  
  
Harry sat at the edge of the bath tub and dipped his feet in. Shayna brushed her hair out and pulled in back. Then she joined him, by the tub.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked He stared at the water. "Cedric Diggaroy tipped me off to take the clue into the bath. He gave me this password so I could be alone. Guess that didn't work." he added Then he looked suddenly up. "You're not going to tell are you?"  
  
Shayna sighed "Not as long as you don't tell anyone what you heard Salazar and I saying."  
  
"O.k." Harry swallowed "But ..."  
  
"Yes" Shayna resolved to tell him "It's true, my father killed yours and I'm sorry."  
  
"So you're not a Death-eater?"  
  
"Surprised to find a good Slytherin?" she laughed "But no I would never support my father. He ruined my life too you know." Shayna looked down, this was it, the Potter boy knew and he would never forgive her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said at last "What? Why?" Shayna demanded "Aren't you mad?"  
  
"It's not your fault. People don't choose their family." Harry smiled weakly "Believe me I know." More silence, and then "It's probably worse for you, people feel sorry for me. But if they found out about you ..." Shayna nodded  
  
"Does anyone else know?" he asked "Dumbledore knows, and so does Severus."  
  
Harry seemed to have something he wished to say, but held his tongue. Shayna smiled at him and rose to her feet. "Goodnight Harry. And good luck with the Tournament." 


	20. Shayna Riddle: Revenge

Chapter 20 Revenge  
  
Shayna had worried what would happen now that Harry knew. But it was no problem at all. In fact he went out of his way to be nice to her. She wasn't really sure who was more shocked the first time they said "Hi" in the halls, his friends or her's.  
  
She and Professor Dumbledore sat in the library. Shayna now fully trusted Dumbledore, and used him as sort of a living diary. She had told him all about hating Chang, and Warren. Then what she had learned about him. And today they were talking about Harry.  
  
"I never knew why, but he makes me so uncomfortable." She told him "It's better now that he knows about me. But I still feel kinda guilty, like part of his troubles are my fault."  
  
"Banish those feelings!" Dumbeldore instructed "Never allow yourself to take the fall for some one else's wrongs. Especially if that person feels no remorse. Do not blame yourself, Harry doesn't. Why you couldn't even walk when your father did what he did."  
  
She nodded and scratched her ever itching arm. Dumbledore looked at her. "What is that?" he asked "What?" Shayna said looking behind her The Headmaster grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm close. He searched it eyes squinting, as if reading some tiny print. "I don't know what it is." Shayna said uncomfortably "It won't wash off."  
  
"No of course not." he replied distractedly This bothered her, Dumbledore was the kind of man who always paid attention to what some one was saying. And then quite suddenly he dropped her arm and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Good night Miss Riddle."  
  
Oh well, she could probably use the extra sleep. She exited the library and ran down the grand staircase, her footsteps echoed on her way to the Slytherin common room. (Mandrake)  
  
No sooner had she stepped thru the wall then the girls had crowded around her. all of them talking at once, mixed with the chatter of the other Slytherins. Shayna thought she heard words like "ugly git" and "water log enchantment" Every thing was blurred into a roar though. "STOP!" she cried over their voices "What's going on?"  
  
"Well" Jes reasoned "You really should just come and see it." And they led her up the stairs to the dorm. And she wondered if she had to see it, why had they all been trying to explain? But as the large oak door was pushed open Shayna forgot all of that.  
  
The dorm was an absolute wreck! Shaving cream covered the floors, at least 3 feet deep. Toilet paper hung like beaded curtains from the rafters. A water log enchantment had been applied to the ceiling, that would cause it to rain buckets every 20 minuets. The velvet green comforters were floating a good 10 feet in the air above each bed, which was covered with a thick layer of blue jell-o pudding. A large blue banner hung over the window, it read: With love from the Ravenclaws  
  
"Chang" Shayna breathed That little priss had asked for it thus time. Now it was beyond war, she would pay for this. Prefect or not revenge was all that was on Shayna's mind in the hours it took to clean the mess. And after that, the real work began.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lunch time came and the girls filed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody had developed a nasty habit of watching Shayna carefully with his magical eye during class, and pointing out every time she got something right. He was just so creepy, but she had to put him out of her mind right now, there were games a foot. As the five girls reached the great hall Selphie was handing every one sandwiches. Shayna entered the hall alone "Be back." she smiled  
  
She strolled passed the other tables as casually as she could. "Sleep well Riddle?" Cho called from the Ravenclaw table Shayna ignored her as she reached the Gryffindor table and took as seat right across from Fred and George. "Hello boys" she cooed They remained silent. "Look I need a favor from you two, and you know I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Yes" George said annoyed  
  
"I need the password to the Ravenclaw common room."  
  
"What's in it for us?"  
  
"How'd you like the points you lost during our Quidditch match back?"  
  
The boys smiled identical smiled at her. "So you've returned from the land of the Prefects? Good to have you back. The password is bean sprout, it's behind the 3rd suit of armor at the west end of the second floor corridor."  
  
"Nice doing business with you boys."   
  
An hour latter the girls had finished with Chang's dorm room. The floor was now covered with tacks, a blanket of confetti over them, so they could not be seen. The curtains had been replaced with the Ravenclaw's bras and underwear. A dozen eggs exactly had been cracked on the beds, the comforters tied the wardrobe drawers together. A howler lie under each pillow containing the message "SLYTHERIN RULES!" And a green banner was hung that read" Slytherin returns the love ... with style. 


	21. Shayna Riddle: Severus Snape

Chapter 21 Severus Snape  
  
As the air warmed the O.W.L.'s drew closer. And as they drew closer student's nerves worsened. Shayna was no exception to this. She had taken to reading through her notes, and completing chapter reviews even when no home work was assigned. It was frightening to think that her score on this test would determine where she stood in the world, for the rest of her life. This was the difference between a good job, or working at the Midnite Inn forever.  
  
Everyone was dealing and studying in their own strange ways. Jes was setting History of Magic facts to the tunes of Muggle songs. Amber got up before the sun every morning to fly and when the rest of the girls woke she was relighting Potion ingredients with drama, like lines from a play. Alana was, in all seriousness, memorizing the O.W.L. study packets they'd been given. And Cho had chosen to deal with the stress by setting Shayna on fire, for she had "done so with an iglight blossom. Professor Sprout had sent Shayna up to Madame Promfry, who had spread jelice on her back. "It may scar up a bit." she warned ... stupid Chang!  
  
Shayna stepped into the entrance hall. She glanced at the clock, 20 minuets till the end of class. Listening to the taunts of Cho and her friends was not how she wanted to spend that time. She could just tell Sprout it took a long time in the Hospital Wing. She turned to go back to the common room when she saw Harry coming down the grand staircase.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" she demanded in a false importance "I was talking to Dumbledore!" he explained quickly  
  
Shayna laughed "Don't worry I'm not going back to class either." She walked over and sat down on the stairs, Harry sat next to her. "So what were talking to Dumbledore about?" He opened his mouth as if to tell her, them seemed to change him mind. "Nothing" he lied "So you nervous about exams?"  
  
She shook her head "It's the O.W.L.'s that scare me." "I can understand that." he sighed "At least you live with muggles, they won't really care right? Man, over the summer Mrs. Weasley chewed the twins out for their scores." "You know them ... I mean you've like been to their house?" Shayna asked hoping for some dirt on them "Yea, their brother Ron's my best friend." he replied flatly  
  
The door from the dungeons opened and Snape walked out. He turned to go into the great hall, but stopped upon seeing Shayna and Harry. "Does the famous Harry Potter feel that he is now exempt from classes as well as rules?" he asked taking a stride forward  
  
"It's cool Severus" Shayna said He took one dark look at Harry and walked away. "Oh I mate that man!" Harry said once he was out of earshot "He favors the Slytherins so openly. And he is so mean!"  
  
"Potter, you don't know what you're saying. Severus is cool, he just didn't like your dad much." Shayna replied "That's another thing!" Harry continued "All he ever tells me is what a horrible person my dad is. He's just bitter cause my dad saved his life." Harry suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth as though he'd felt he'd said too much.  
  
"He told me all about your father and his friends." she said warmly "Look you just gotta see it from the other side. If it weren't fro him I'd be dead long before now. And besides, what would you tell Draco Malfoy's son if you met up with him and he had never met his father?"  
  
"That's different"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, it just is." Harry laughed "So Snape saved your life and now you two are on first name terms?" Shayna nodded "When I was little my father tried to see me. I ran for a long time, I would have starved if he hadn't found me. He's not all bad you know, he's just been through some tough crap."  
  
Suddenly the great oak doors flew open and people burst in from their classes. Before Shayna could say goodbye Harry had gotten lost in the masses 


	22. Shayna Riddle: Left Forearm

Chapter 22 The Left Forearm  
  
In contrast to her nerves about the O.W.L.'s Shayna was more then confident in her exams. There was no problem with proving what she'd learned this year, but over all the years was spooky. As a first, second, and third year she had a tendency to goof off in class, or just not take notes. This was really hurting her now that she was old enough to understand it. "You'll do fine" Warren assured her "From what I've seen you're a pretty capable witch" he added with a wink "I suggest you go to the third task and just forget about it. You know lack of fun is the leading cause of death in Hogwarts students."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, do you wanna come and watch?" Shayna offered He walked over to a calendar and pointed to the full moon symbol on the 24th. "Sorry"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she had expected her exams went well, with the exception of Herbology as usual. The O.W.L.'s were only a week away now, but she was taking Warren's advise in forgetting them for tonight. Shayna was in her dorm with all the girls getting ready to go down to the Quidditch field. "Hurry girls!" Amber insisted "We have to get good seats for this one." She, of course, had been ready for nearly 20 minuets.  
  
"We really should be studying tonight." Alana said  
  
"You know" Shayna said warningly as she clasped her cloak "Lack of fun is the number one cause of death in Hogwarts students.  
  
The Slytherin girls were toward the front of the throng of students heading down the darkened hill. With the help of Michelle and her friends, and Josh and Brad (who still had trouble making eye contact with Shayna) they filled the third row of the stands. Energy was running high again, lifting Shayna's spirits with them. It was one of those moments when you just sit back and think "God I love this school!"  
  
The Weasley twins strolled up the row to Amber and Jes who, much to their dislike, were sitting by each other. "Care to place a bet goblin face?" Fred grinned "Kiss a where-wolf boys" she said with pursed lips "I'll place a bet!" Shayna called from the other side of Jes "One galleon on Potter."  
  
Fred and George raised their identical eye brows at the exact same time, causing Michelle and her friends to go into a fit of laughter at the other end of the row. "Riddle, you do know Harry's a Gryfindor ... right?" George stammered "You gonna let me place the bet or not boys?" The twins shrugged and Shayna handed them a golden galleon.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament" the voice of Ludo Bagman boomed over the conversations "The cup has been placed in the center of the maze you see before you. The champions will be entering at different times according to the points. Tied for first place we have Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggaroy, both of Hogwarts, they will be starting us out."  
  
A whistle sounded and a black billboard appeared with a map of the maze drawn out in white. A red dot symbolized Potter and a yellow was Cedric, Shayna watched as the two dots grew farther and farther apart. "So" Jes screamed into Shayna's ear. It was necessary to scream or you couldn't be heard, such was the noise level in the stands. "You really think Potter's got a chance?"  
  
Shayna had an image in her mind of Harry flanked by Cedric and Vicktor Krum. He was at least a head shorter then both of them and he looked comically skinny. She laughed to herself though no one seemed to see what she was seeing. "It was more of a bet of encouragement." she explained  
  
"Can't see how the two of you became friends." Josh called "Not like you got anything in common. And besides he's such a dork, famous Harry Potter." "Leave him alone, he hates that he's famous." Shayna defended  
  
"Mr. Krum of Durmstrang is entering the maze" Ludo Bagman informed them As he did so a white dot appeared on the map overhead. Amber roared with approval for Krum. "He is so gonna win this one!" she cried "Not according to Shayna" Selphie smiled  
  
"Miss Delcour of Beauxbaton is entering the maze" and a pink dot appeared "Guys, I think Potter's a good guy, get over it!" Shayna threw her arms up There was just no explaining it to them.  
  
No one was sure how much time had passed, the pink dot had gone down first, followed by the black. It looked like there was just no beating Hogwarts, and Shayna felt a great swell of pity for the fools who though to beat them. "What the heck are they doing!" Jes cried Shayna's attention returned to the map, the red and yellow dots were walking side by side to the cup. And then just as they had reached it, they were gone. They had both disappeared.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is the board broken?"  
  
"Where's they go?"  
  
Shayna doubted it was the board, she had a sick nervous feeling her stomach. But she was being stupid, couldn't have just disappeared, could they? Amber was standing on her seat craning her neck over the crowds of confused people. Chaos loved this moment, the people behind Shayna were speaking in some other language, French maybe. The roar was numbing Shayna and she suddenly felt as though she was having a strange dream, and nothing she could do would wake her. The twitch in her arm returned, she ignored it. "Dumbledore and McGonnal are going into the maze." Amber said "So they don't even ... AHHHHH!"  
  
Just as Amber screamed Shayna did as well, her arm seized with a cold pain. She grabbed her arm tightly, hoping the pressure would help. Amber slipped from the chair and landed on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Selphie asked, her olive skin gone pale  
  
"It's my arm" Amber whined extending her left arm  
  
"Me too" Shayna nodded  
  
"Well" Josh said pulling back Amber's sleeve "let's have a look." As he did this Shayna pulled back her own, and there it was clear as day, glowing red then subsiding into black. A skull with a snake coming from its mouth. "The dark mark" Josh said obviously impressed  
  
There was a tugging at Shayna's robes that kept Shayna from thinking about what this could mean. It was one of the first years, Nikki if she wasn't mistaken. "It's Michelle" she said timidly "She's hurt or something, she can't get up, and she's twitching." Moving through the chaos that was so thick she was too sure where she was, Shayna followed Nikki down the row.  
  
At the very end there was a tight semi-circle of shrieking first years. "Michelle what's wrong ... Michelle!" one of them cried tears of fear spilling over Shayna pushed her aside hastily. Little Michelle was on the ground in a ball, having some sort of seizure, whaling at the top of her tiny lungs. She bent down and put a hand on her, this stopped the thrashing but she kept on crying. Upon closer inspection Shayna understood, well a little bit. Little Michelle was holding the inside of her left forearm. "Shayna!" she cried "Help me ... please make it stop hurting! Don't let him come for me again!"  
  
Something very bad was going on and Shayna was too lost in the sea of panicking people to think this one out. She collected Michelle in her arms and started down to the field. All she had to do was find Severus and it would be o.k.  
  
"Shayna wait up!" Jes cried She, Amber, Josh, and Alana the other girls were stepping on toes following after her Jes pulled ahead the rest and once she was at Shayna's side she stopped waiting. "Severus!" she cried spotting him at last "What's going on?" Severus's sallow skin was pale and the proud owner of beads of sweat. It made her very nervous, if Snape was loosing it like this something was really wrong. "The Headmaster thinks some one turned the cup into a portkey. But we haven't a clue as to where it took them."  
  
She dropped Michelle slowly, she wasn't sobbing as hard, but her skin was a pale shade of blue. Shayna pulled back her sleeve and thrust her left forearm under his crooked nose. "No Severus" she almost commanded "What's going on?" He looked at her gravely, clasping his left forearm as well. "Severus!" McGonnal cried before Snape could speak "Come quick, Moody's taken Harry."  
  
Snape took a deep breath and regained his cool demeanor, but Shayna could see an unspeakable fear in his tunnel like eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but swallowed it. With no more then a pleadingly sorrowful look he walked away with McGonnal. 


	23. Shayna Riddle: The Riddles

Chapter 23 The Riddles  
  
It was almost 20 minuets before anyone spoke. It took them that long for Selphie to run over with the most shocking gossip she'd ever delivered. "Guys" she squeaked "It's Cedric ... he's ... he's dead." They left Michelle crouched on the grass to push their way through a crowd, unprepared for the sight that met them. Mrs. Diggaroy was crying hysterically over the body of her son, Cho was sobbing on the shoulders of her friends.  
  
Shayna swallowed as the tears welled in her eyes. She moved quickly back to Michelle. "You o.k?" she asked Even if she had said she was Shayna wouldn't have believed her. Michelle looked more tiny and frightened then anyone had ever been. "He's gonna come for me again, isn't he?" she whispered "Who's coming Michelle?"  
  
"What does this all mean?" Amber said joining the girls "Something big is happening" "Look its Dumbledore!" Jes pointed "Probably gonna take Cedric away from here."  
  
But to everyone's surprise he bent down and whispered to Shayna and Michelle. "You two go up to my office quickly, the password is cockroach clusters. There you will find a rather large dog, tell him I sent you if he gives you any trouble. On my desk is an invisibility cloak, cover yourselves with it and wait, there are things you need to hear."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michelle and Shayna's footsteps echoed in the extremely quiet corridor. There was a loud ringing in Shayna's ears due to the absence of the noise there had been outside. And the feeling numbness was thickening around her. Though Michelle's eyes were dry by now her breaths were still coming in violent, quiet sobs. As strange as talking to a dog was Shayna did as Dumbledore said. The dog seemed quite agreeable, as long as it knew Dumbledore was o.k. with their presence. And after patting the dog on the head Michelle joined Shayna under the silvery wet invisibility cloak.  
  
Moments latter Dumbledore arrived a sickly looking Harry with him. With a soft pop the dog was gone, and in his place stood Sirus Black. Both girls gasped under the cloak, which, luckily, Harry was too distraught to hear. He looked awful. Blood ran down his arm and leg, mud splattered his face. Black put an arm around Harry as he told them the story.  
  
His words caused terrible images to swirl in Shayna's minds eye. The dark circle of masked death-eaters, the gravestone of her grandfather, and the horrid image of her father returned to his body and to power. She felt as though her knees were going to give, but some how they did not. Little Michelle began to cry silently and was squeezing Shayna's hand so tightly that she felt it may fall off.  
  
As Sirus and Dumbledore accompanied Harry to the Hospital Wing Shayna and Michelle were beckoned to follow. It was difficult to move under the cloak, even more so because Michelle was so weak with fear that she was using Shayna as a crutch. She didn't like to second guess Dumbledore, but she couldn't see how putting all this on Michelle's shoulders was a good idea.  
  
There was quite a group waiting for Potter in the Hospital wing. His two friends, a woman and young man who also appeared to be Weasleys, Professor McGonnal, the Minister of Magic, and Severus. Much of the conversation was a blur. The thought of what had just happened was thick in Shayna's mind and very little thinking could be done through it. The Minister, McGonnal, and the young Weasley eventually left, it was then that Dumbledore asked Sirus and the girls to reveal themselves. Potter looked at Shayna with those clear green eyes, and Shayna saw something familiar in them. He felt responsible, even guilty for her pain, just as she had for his. "It's alright Harry" she barley managed the words, while keeping her tears in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neither girl spoke a word until they were safe in the empty common room. The fire was dieing slowly as Michelle turned to her. "Shayna" she began "I ..." but something stopped her. A small black owl swooped through the open window and dropped a letter on the table, next to Michelle's firebolt. It was addressed to the both of them. Shayna unfolded the parchment and read out loud.  
  
Shayna and Michelle Riddle, Daddy's back girls and it's high time you two knew what was going on. Thanks to the assistance of my idiotic but faithful servant Wormtail, and of course young Harry Potter, I am back to my old self. The dark arts have been revived with me and they will have their day yet. I'm a very anxious to hear from the two of you, do write me upon receiving this. Don't worry about post, the owl will be able to find me I am certain of it. You're Father, Lord Voldemort p.s. I do hope the firebolts I sent reached you girls. I'm sure you're both excellent chasers, like your father.  
  
After lowering the parchment from her face Shayna began sizing up Michelle, while she looked at her with unbelievable shock. She could see it now, the same pale skin, same skinny frame, and those bolt blue eyes, how could she have missed it? "He's your father too." Michelle broke the silence It wasn't a question but Shayna nodded  
  
Michelle nodded, and began watching her feet. Shayna walked over the fire and toss the letter in. "How dare he?" she began "How dare he contact us, to even pretend we would-" Michelle looked suddenly up, face cold, body trembling. In one furious movement she was at the side table one which her firebolt sat. In a terrible burst of rage she began to beat it against the wall. Splinters flew in all directions and the crack of the broom echoed in the empty common room. Through it Michelle could be heard sobbing "I hate you! I hate you! Why? It's not fair! I hate you!" With her last bit of strength Michelle whipped the battered broomstick into the fire and fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
Shayna knelt down and held her sister tightly, stroking her blonde curls. "Why did he have to come back Shayna?" she sobbed into her robes "Everything was so good, why now! Why?!" But Shayna had no answers for her, as a Riddle all she had was more questions. 


	24. Shayna Riddle: Things Fall Apart

Chapter 24 Things Fall Apart  
  
Jes, Alana, Amber, and Selphie sat in a circle on the dorm floor. They were whispering their theories about what had happened as if they would be in trouble it anyone heard them. After consoling her sister and sending her to bed Shayna was ready to be consoled herself. She was pleased beyond anything you could know that the girls were still awake, that she didn't have to be alone. As calmly as she could she told them all what Potter had told them, no more.  
  
Amber was the first to speak. "So, why the gloomy face Shayna? This is great news! Oh he's really back this time, if Dumbledore believes it then..."  
  
"Amber! What the hell is wrong with you!" Jes cried, jumping to her feet "This is a horrid thing. Maybe you don't understand, The Dark Lord, the most evil and murderous person in all history, has returned to Power!"  
  
Amber looked down at Jes. "And the down side is?"  
  
"Ammie," Shayna said her voice shaking "You don't know what you're talking about. This isn't a game anymore."  
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about?" Amber laughed bitterly "The man just happens to be my Grandfather."  
  
"Lusius is Voldemort's son!" Selphie gasped  
  
"No" Amber said to the side "I was adopted" she turned back to Shayna "And you're right, it's not a game anymore, it's the most wonderful reality you'll ever meet." she now turned to the whole group as if making a public speech "For years Draco and I have listened to Dad's stories about Voldemort and being a death eater. He told us all about the power it gives you. The dark arts empower and free you!"  
  
A lump was forming in Shayna's throat, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. "The dark arts don't free anything!" she cried through the growing pain inside of her "It imprisons you, they'll haunt you. They're awful Ammie. Taking innocent lives, and feeding on the fears of the helpless is not power. Even people who stay away from it aren't safe. No matter what you do you can't out run it once they've got your name."  
  
Amber was still looking at Shayna as though she couldn't understand her. "Shayna, that's why you join him. The benefits are amazing and you'll be safe. I think you're the one who doesn't know what she's saying. After all you won't even walk down Knockturn Alley."  
  
Shayna tried hard to swallow the lump, but it was now leaking steadily through her eyes. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. This man was my father. I knew nothing about this or my powers until one day he came for me. That day, when I was 6 years old, I saw him murder my mother. I had no idea what dark magic was, but that day it ruined my life. And because of a situation I can't help I will never be safe, things will never be o.k. again."  
  
The eyes of every girl in that room were fixed to Shayna, all wondering the same thing. How could she have never told them. "And you chose to fight against it, he's your father!" said Alana in amazement "Weren't you listening!" Jes cried "He killed her mother right in front of her!"  
  
Selphie was looking from Shayna to Amber, but said nothing. "I don't get you Riddle" Amber said at last "You have such a gift. The most powerful wizard of all time is your father. And you would throw that away. For what? For your little friend Potter?" Shayna said nothing "You're a fool" Amber shook her head "You had such potential, such a gift ... but you seem desperate to squander it." she took a breath and looked at Shayna in a cold way that frightened her "Go then, join Dumbledore's little band of Mudboolds and Muggle-lovers."  
  
Amber turned her face from Shayna and folded her arms. Shayna didn't know what she was to do, so she stood firm as she could. "I will Amber" she said imploring "And you'd be foolish not to do the same." She turned to look at Shayna out of the corner of her eyes "No thanks Shayna" she hissed in pareltounge All of the girls now stared avidly at the two of them. "No, I'll stay on the side that will win." She turned to the rest of the girls "Well Riddle's made her decision, and it's time you all made yours. There'll be no more fence sitting around here. Show your colors here and now, are you death eater or muggle-lover?"  
  
"Death eater" Alana said proudly  
  
Selphie looked nervously from Shayna to Amber trying to make up her mind. "Death eater" she said at last  
  
"You're all nuts." Jes hissed "Speak up Wilde" Amber growled "We can't hear you." "I said you're all nuts" Jes cried "Especially you Malfoy, leading them to become murderous scum like you and your family. You're all being childish! Shayna's right, but by the time you all see that it'll be too late!"  
  
The room was now divided, both groups staring at the other. Amber only grinned "Well girls, now we know who our real friends are." She turned and walked to her four-poster. All was silent, everyone waiting for someone else to speak. Shayna was aching to do something, she had to be able to change this. She searched herself frantically for the words to say, the words that would make everyone hug and be friends. But they would not come. Tears rushing down her face, she went hysterically after Amber. "Please don't ... don't do this! Ammie I-" Amber stood strait up in her bed, towering over Shayna, wand pointed down at her. Everyone froze as the unexpected happened again. "No, you don't- Don't call me Ammie, don't come near me." she said coldly "I thought I knew you, but I don't, just keep your distance Riddle!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And was how it stayed. Amber, Alana, and Selphie wouldn't even look at Shayna and Jes the next morning. When the two of them sat down at breakfast, the three death eaters got up and moved down the table. Shayna wouldn't tell Josh what was wrong, so he bugged them for a grand total of 3 hours, but they said nothing. No one knew what to think, what could drive apart these girls?  
  
Jes and Shayna spent most of that week outside. Away from the rest of the school where it was quiet they sat and watched the clouds. The sun shone brightly, mocking the pain and fear that were thriving in Shayna. And all she could think was one week. In one week school would be over, she'd be back with the muggles. If her father came for her then there'd be no stopping him. But at least there was one more week of safety.  
  
"Miss Riddle, Miss Widle" Severus said walking toward them "Is everything alright?" He was speaking to both of them, but talking to Shayna. "I told them last night" she explained "It went just how you said it would." He smiled sympathetically, but said no more. Shayna could tell there was something wrong. His sallow skin had a sickly tint to it, and his eyes darted back and forth occasionally.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked at last  
  
"Nothing's wrong"  
  
"When will you stop thinking you can lie to me? Now tell me what it wrong!"  
  
"I won't. Dumbledore wouldn't like it, and the last thing I need is for you to worry about my problems. Just know that I am well and it would be foolish to give anymore thought to whatever you think you see."  
  
There was a tense moment in which Snape seemed to fear that Shayna might press, but she decided against it. She wouldn't want anyone pressing her about why she was so down. "Well then ... as long as you take care of yourself." At this Snape's composure broke for a moment. He smiled a weak but honest smile and dropped a hand to Shayna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Shayna."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Thursday before Michelle even left her dorm room. Late that afternoon she met up with Shayna and Jes outside, not saying a word. Shayna was watching her watch the lake. She must have not eaten the whole time, the color was gone from her skin, and she was still clutching her left forearm weakly.  
  
Down by the gamekeeper's cabin Harry and his friends were walking up to the castle. He waved, leaving his friends, starting toward the Slytherin girls. Jes took this as her cue to leave. She seemed to think it best that Shayna's dealings with Potter not involve her. "See you at dinner" she said shortly, and left just as Harry reached the Riddle girls He tried to smile at the two of them.  
  
"How you doing Harry?" she asked He sighed deeply and sat with them under the tree. "Things aren't easy here, but Malfoy was saying loudly how his sister's friend was a disgrace to the Slytherins. If that's half as bad as it sounds you have it worse then me."  
  
Shayna shook her head "The Malfoy's have a bad habit of sticking so closely together that they loose sight of other things." "Don't take what he says too seriously." he advised "I don't. Things are really messed up in the Slytherin house. You can imagine, with such a high death eater count."  
  
Harry nodded "Things aren't gonna be easy. But we'll get by, one day at a time right?" Shayna saw no comfort in these words, but Michelle raised her curly head. "You're right" she said softly She smiled at her sister, who turned back to Harry. "Congratulations, that's the first time she's spoken since that night."  
  
"I'm sorry Potter, but I have to go." she said rising quickly And with that Shayna ran off to the castle and into her dorm, without waiting for him to say good-bye. No one seemed to understand, not even Michelle or Severus. This wasn't like a chore or homework assignment, it couldn't be procrastinated. They all seemed to be pushing it from their minds, acting for the time, like he wasn't there. The fact was he was there and Shayna couldn't just forget that. No matter where she had gone, his resurrection followed her, even to sleep.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and pulled to curtains shut. An aching swelled in her chest as she thought of the way things were not four days again. It was only four days ago that Shayna was laughing happily with her friends, and there was no more then a twitch on her arm. Now it was lost, she and Amber would never be able to be friends like that again. They had been the only happiness Shayna had since Voldemort took her mother from her, but it wasn't enough, he had to take them from her as well.  
  
Light shone mildly in the dorm as footsteps entered. "Shayna, you in here?" Jes's voice called Shayna made a fait noise to let Jes know she was there. "Come down for dinner." she said, Shayna was silent "You have to stop doing this. I realize this is hard, but you can't just shut down."  
  
Shayna poked her head through the curtains. "Jes, you don't understand" she began but true to form she cut her off "No I don't understand and I don't pretend too. But you can't just give up!" "Why bother" Shayna hissed "Anything that's ever gone well for me, he's ruined it. There's nothing for me to do-" Jes putt her hands on her hips and suddenly had a very motherly and commanding look about her. "YES THERE IS! Shayna, get back up! Show them and him that no matter how many times he knocks you down you're gonna get back up. That's the only way you can show that you won't let him win, is simply refuse to admit defeat. Now GET UP!"  
  
Tears welled in Shayna's eyes as Jes spoke. She just watched her, this wonder of a girl. She could seem so shallow and yet inside her was a giant. A true best friend that would not let her friends lie down to die. And Shayna realized in that moment that she had one thing that her father could never take from her. Without a word she pulled Jes into a hug, tears dripping from both faces. And she thought, everyone should be so lucky to have a friend like her. 


	25. Shayna Riddle: Someone to Lean on

Chapter 25 Someone to Lean on And so it was the day before the O.W.L.'s All of the younger students, though subdued by the death of Digaroy, were happily wasting their remaining days at Hogwarts. But from the 5th year up their nerves were still running high. And the study sessions still went late into the night.  
  
Severus had extended to offer to Shayna to write the school govornors asking that she be excused from the O.W.L.'s due to the circumstances. But Shayna had refused, she was going to take these O.W.L.'s and do her best. After all she couldn't just hide in a room and wait to die. Even when terrible things were happening she had to remember to live.   
  
Terrible these days seemed like an understatement. Only a week ago all had been well in Shayna's little world. Now 75% of her closest friends had proved that they hated her. The other Slytherin girls were as bad as three Changs a piece, with Amber as their leader they ignored, pushed, and insulted Shayna and Jes as though it were going out of style. The simple things that once brought her joy seemed to be slipping away too. Salazar was off hunting in the dungeons, there was too much studying to be done to wander the corridors, and the O.W.L.'s fell on the last Saturday before the train left, and so Shayna wouldn't be able to go to work and tell Warren goodbye.  
  
In a stroke in an attempt to get away from the rest of the school on the last night for study, Shayna snuck Jes into the prefect common room. She watched, amused as her friend admired the detail of the room while complaining about all the special treatments prefects got. She then resigned to performing the entire balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet on the large balcony. And then they pulled the low tables out of the way so that they could spread out their notes and get down to business.  
  
"Levitating Charm?"  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa, When was the day of no magic?"  
  
"October 13, 1313"  
  
Suddenly the door opened. This was no good, Jes was gonna be caught. And then there was Shayna, who ever heard of a prefect breaking the rules? But it was Alana, and she was sneaking in Amber and Selphie. For a moment the Slytherins just looked at each other then Alana turned to the others. "You guys wanna go study some where else?" "No!" Amber said loud enough so Shayna could hear "I'm not going to let the Muggle lovers drive me out. Won;t give them the satisfaction." So the three girls sat themselves down on the opposite side of the area rug and opened their books.  
  
The silence was rushing loudly in Shayna's ears. She looked about the room, none of the girls were looking up from their studies. And yet Shayna felt awkward, like they were watching her critically. She returned to her notes and tried desperately to memories dates, butt it was no use. The silence was just too distracting.  
  
Nerves hit her again. She had to get this done the O.W.L.s were tomorrow. But this was more important to her. But how do you explain to the school governors that you had more important things to worry about. And then something happened. Something so far from her mind it struck her as inconceivable. Jes began to sing! "Some times in our lives we all have pains we all have sorrows. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow."  
  
And if that was amazing then what happened next was beyond belief. As Jes continued Selphie joined her. "Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on." And then Alana joined "For it won't be long before I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."  
  
It was like a scene in the muggle musicals Mrs. Krum always watched. Every girl in the room, Death-eater and Muggle lover was singing, bolting it out at the top of their lungs. "So just call on your brother when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on." They were dancing on the furniture and kicking around their study packets "I just might have a problem that you'd understand, We all need somebody to lean on!"  
  
And as they sang and danced they left everything behind. nothing from the world could get through that room. No dark and light, right and wrong. it was just friends, a group of girls who had just remembered that they could get through anything together. They were just enjoying the best times of their lives as best they could. Thinking about this much latter Shayna was reminded of something Dumbledore had said in her second year "Ha music, a magic beyond what any of us can do here."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the night waxed on the singing gave way to laughter and memories. "My first detention for Snape. He let me grade quizzes for the Grffies, it was great!" Amber said  
  
"Mine was mopping the floors in the East tower with the Weasley twins. I was so scared of them that time. They were a whole year older then me Yup that;s where it all started." Shayna laughed  
  
"I on;y got detention last year when Flitwick caught me in a broom closet with that boy." said Jes "Oh, what was his name?"  
  
Shayna rose from her chair and walked around the room. Selphie took her spot next to Amber. on the sofa. "I remember my first train ride here." Some boys were talking about You-know-who on the train, and I wasn't sure what to think. They were being really stupid talking about going to get a dementor. I didn't know why, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be on his bad side. And then I was made a Slytherin. So I guessed that this was my destiny."  
  
Shayna shook her head, she didn't believe in destiny, after all she was supposedly destine to be daddy's little girl. Amber smiled "Feels good doesn't it? Oh man, Dad always told Darco, and me stories of the times he had back before Harry Potter was born. I would think about how great it would be to have lived then, and now it's here, it's our turn. There will be some great stories for my kids."  
  
Shayna rolled her eyes, Amber saw her. "And what will you tell your children Riddle? That when the Dark Lord returned you backed away in fear?"  
  
"No" Shayna replied bravely "I'll tell them that I wouldn't go down, and I wouldn't take the easy road on an excuse like fun or destiny. I'll tell them that I fought with every ounce of strength I could find."  
  
Amber shook her head "You got it all wrong"  
  
"That remains to be seen." Shayna smiled "And that's not the point anyways."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Amber grinned around the room "That not even the most powerful forces in all of magical history can stand between these girls."  
  
A/N If you tell me this is corny I will hunt you down. I am well aware of the cheesiness of this chapter AND I LIKE IT THAT WAY!!! *whew* ok I'm done now 


	26. Shayna Riddle: Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Chapter 26 Ordinary Wizarding Levels  
  
At 8:10 the next morning the students of Hogwarts, years five to seven, from all houses filled the library. A fat, angry, proper looking man in a smart black coat stood before them. Shayna watched him edgily as she tried to move her elbows in closer to make room for everybody. "I am Rupert P. Staton" the fat man said as though this were supposed to impress them all "I am the head governor of this school  
  
"And in terrible need of a diet" Amber whispered in Shayna's ear "And a face lift" she added in a laughing whisper  
  
"THE WHISPERING WILL STOP THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Staton boomed The girls quickly looked up and sat as strait as they could. "In just a moment you will be issued the written portion of the Ordinary Wizarding Level standardized test" he held up a thick packet of parchment that looked whiter then it should "You will have as long as you need to complete this. Each question is worth 1 point, and every 75 points will be worth one O.W.L."  
  
"Once you have finished you will be taken, by one of your Professors, to perform the more practical aspect of this exam. There will be one task for you in each of the following categories: Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, transfiguration, and Wisdom." Several 5th year heads looked around at hearing the last topic. Wisdom? No one had told them about that! Just how do you study for a wisdom quiz anyways? Shayna was beginning to panic when Mr. Staton announced that they were to begin.  
  
She didn't know how long it had taken her to get from question #1 to #450 but her hand was aching. She doubted she'd be able to hold her wand for any of the tasks that followed. Slowly Shayna raised her head, Amber, Alana, and Josh were already gone. Jes was still working feverishly at her side. From across the way she saw two red heads bent over their packets still. "Are you done?" a soft voice startled her "Follow me then" And Shayna followed Professor McGonnal out of the library and into an empty class room.  
  
McGonnal scratched her quill against the clipboard as Shayna was asked to turn a pair of stockings into mittens, a chocolate frog into a live one, a pencil to a quill, and so on. With out a word she took her to another class room where she handed Flitwick the clip board and left.  
  
Flitwick had her do a number, of charms that she thought she did very well. But she was certain she'd given Binns the date for the werewolf code of conduct amendments, not the goblin rebellions. Professor Sprout had her transplant a mandrake, which bit her. She dropped it for the pain and it began attacking Sprout's feet, but Madame Promfrey said that she'd be fine. Severus, however let her know that she got the full O.W.L. for his task.  
  
And then Shayna was brought to the last, and most nerve racking part of her day, the Wisdom task. In a tiny room, so plain you might have mistaken it for a closet she found Mr. Staton waiting for her. She felt dizzy and slightly ill as she sat on the three legged stool and waited. He stared at her, making her even more nervous, and said "Miss Riddle, what do you think the years at Hogwarts have taught you?"  
  
A good question indeed. Five years of her life and what did she have to show for it? Well she was a relatively competent witch was she not? "The basics I will need to know to get a job, and provide for myself.":she began a little shakily "I've learned the value of one hour's work, and how to work with other people."  
  
And very gradually the words stopped coming from her brain, and started coming from her heart. "I have learned that a person is not determined by their name or their family, or any condition they may have. That no matter how well you think you know them, they can always change, there can always be something more to it. The only thing you can judge a person on is the choices they make, because it's the only part of them they can control."  
  
"I have learned the difference between good and evil, and hw to tell right from wrong. I have learned just how real the dark arts are, and how many people love them. But I also know that all they do is ruin lives and destroy! It is a choice you see, one that each Witch and Wizard has to make for themselves. No matter how badly you wish you could make the right choice for them, people have to make their own mistakes. All you can do is stand in what you believe, regardless."  
  
"Most importantly have learned that there is something bigger. One thing, bigger then school and the O.W.L.'s, stronger then Dumbledore, and the ministry, even the Dark Lord. And that, Mr. Staton, is friendship. It is stronger then any spell or curse and more unstopped then time itself."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening at dinner the girls waited anxiously for the evening owls to come with their marks.  
  
"I hope I did ok" Alana said twisting her napkin "I forgot all about the winaped factor in that last arithmancy equation, do you think it'll count against me?"  
  
"I'm just glad it's all over" Amber sighed, she was the only girl who wasn't beating her brains out over something they'd forgotten At that moment owls burst through the windows, and dropped letters for each of the girls  
  
Shayna tore hers open and read:  
  
Written: 460 pts. Transfiguration: 45 pts. Charms: 60 pts. History: 30 pts. Potions: 75 pts. Defense: 75 pts. Herbology: 0 pts. Wisdom: 75 pts. Total: 820 pts. O.W.L.'s: 10.9 "I got 10.9 O.W.L's!" Shayna cried  
  
"9 I got 9!" Amber was now raising the roof to congratulate herself  
  
"Whoo hoo me too!" Selphie cried   
  
"I have 7 O.W.L.'s" Jes said in disbelief "Can you believe it I PASSED!"  
  
"Man, I only got 12" Alana hung her head  
  
"Come on Alana!" Selphie cried in exasperation "There were only 13 possible!"  
  
Shayna put her arm around Alana. "I'm sure you'll get all 13 next year babe."  
  
And the 5 girls returned to the common room for an all night celebration. After all the summer holiday started tomorrow, and it would be 3 months before they got the chance to party again. 


	27. Shayna Riddle: The Family Reunion

Chapter 27 The Family Reunion  
  
With sad hearts and heavy feet the girls packed their trunks and made their way to the Hogsmead station. Shayna and Alana agreed the night before that the prefects would just have to get along with out them. So all of them searched for a compartment.  
  
"Let's go towards the back?" Amber suggested from the front of the group Jes had been almost toppling over with her trunks, luckily a few of the boys from Beauxbatons were there to carry them for her. Selphie's bags were already on the train and she was whisper to some girls to the side.  
  
And lagging behind was Shayna, trying to heave her luggage, and not look like an idiot. As usual she was failing miserably. Cho Chang passed her on the way up to the train, her head still hung low. She smiled weakly at Shayna as she moved on. "Hey Chang!" she called, but as soon as Cho turned Shayna forgot what she wanted to say "Uh ... I'm sorry 'bout Cedric."  
  
"Thanks Riddle" she turned to go, but then "You still suck" Shayna smiled and shook her head, things at Hogwarts were certainly back to normal. "Hey Shayna! ... Shayna wait!"  
  
Michelle was running at Shayna as fast as her little legs would carry her. She trust a piece a parchment under her nose. "It's the address of the orphanage I live at. You'll write me won't you?"  
  
"'Slong as you write back." Shayna said She bent down and hugged her little sister. "Am I interrupting something Riddle?" some one asked from behind her She straitened up to see Warren smiling awkwardly at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she laughed "Come to say goodbye. Madame Bootlet says your job'll be here for ya when school starts up again if you want it. Um ... who is this?" he was now looking as Michelle who was watching Warren from behind Shayna  
  
"Oh this is my little sister." Michelle took a step forward and smiled at Warren "Hey Michelle I'm War-" But something bumped Warren into Michelle before he could finish  
  
"So sorry" said a distracted witch "But I must find it" She was look franticly through a snake skin purse for something. Things were clicking and clanking inside. As she rummaged through a small coin pouch fell to the ground. "Oh could you get that?" she asked no one unparticular  
  
Shayna, Warren, and Michelle all reached down and touched the pouch at once. And quite suddenly Shayna felt herself being pulled away, her hand no unable to let go of the pouch. As she sped off to nowhere, the frazzled witch could be heard laughing insanely.  
  
Her feet found the ground again, as did Michelle's and Warren's. The pouch fell lifeless to the grassy ground below them. Shayna looked around, they were on a hill some where far from Hogwarts she judged, since it was so much warmer. Off in the distance there was a small muggle village that seemed to have only one large house, and it was falling in on itself. The crystal blue sky was puffed with clouds. Michelle began to walk toward the edge of the hill. "What happened?" she asked  
  
"I guess that coin pouch was a portkey." Warren reasoned  
  
"But who carried portkeys in their purse?" Shayna asked, not expecting an answer  
  
"Anyone who I instruct to do so." a cold voice answered nonetheless Shayna turned slowly around as did the others. Standing there in the shadows of a large tree was a thin man in plain black robes. His eyes were red and stood out on his pale snake like face. He was smiling wickedly, his arms folded across his chest, apparently very pleased, "Hello girls."  
  
The pit of Shayna's stomach disappeared completely. She stood there rooted on the spot. Warren stumbled back as the identity of this man became clear to him. Michelle had turned the shade of blue she had at the 3rd task. She wobbled for a moment, trying to hold her own, but it was no use. She bent over and spit up a discolored liquid all over the soft grass.  
  
"Did the portkey not agree with you Michelle? I will remember that next time." Voldemort said sympathetically  
  
Michelle ran over to Shayna a buried her face in her robes. Shayna dropped a hand to her sister's blonde curls, but did not look down. She was glaring deservedly at her father.  
  
He seemed not to care about any of this, and began walking toward the,. "My how you two have grown since our last visits. Michelle, my youngest, you look just like your mother. Starting up at Hogwarts this year were you? With that muggle-lover Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore is a great man." Shayna said in a low voice Voldemort took his eyes off Michelle and fixed them in hers. "And then there's my heir, Shayna. You however look nothing like your mother. You bare a strong resemblance to myself at you age. That reminds me you took O.W.L.'s this year, how did you do?"  
  
Shayna was silent. "Well no matter" he continued "I'll be sending you both to Durmstrang, once I've replaced that idiot Kakeroff."  
  
"We're not going to Durmstrang." Shayna informed him  
  
"You will go where I tell you too."  
  
"No we won't. We will go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"I am your father!"  
  
"You're what?!" Warren cried Voldemort looked annoyed in his direction "Do you mind boy? This is sort of a family thing." He stretched out his wand and shot a yellow stream of light at Warren. The boy fell lifeless yards away from the Riddle family. A thin stream of blood issuing from his head, but still breathing as far as Shayna could tell. 


	28. Shayna Riddle: Standing up

Chapter 28 Standing Up  
  
The rays of the sun fell sweetly around the village, birds sang cheerfully and a weak breeze rippled the grass on the hill where the Riddle family stood. Michelle's arms were still wrapped tightly around Shayna, her tears moistening her robes.  
  
You have a very annoying friend there Shayna" Voldemort said motioning to Warren's unconscious body "But there are more important matters to discuss. As you may have gathered I've regained my power and am rebuilding my empire. In light of this I want you girls to come and live with me, at the Riddle manor. Shayna dear, you need to learn how to run the family business."  
  
Michelle grabbed Shayna tighter and cried out into her robes. "I'll die first." Shayna growled Something odd was going on inside of her. It seemed her emence burning hate for Voldemort was enough to conceal her fear. But as she stood there snapping at him her stomach was flipping, her heart was thumping, and she seriously doubted she'd ever see Hogwarts again. However, as long as he didn't know this all was well.  
  
"My child" he said in what was probably as close to concern as he could come "Why would you squander this. You have been born to a privilege that most would die for. How can you toss it aside with out thinking. Imagine, just for a moment, the power you could have. You're enemies couldn't touch you, you would be unstoppable. I do not understand this distaste you seem to have developed for me."  
  
For a moment Shayna looked at him with something more then hate, disbelief. Could he really have not guessed she would do this? "You killed my mommy." Michelle said faintly through her tears and Shayna's middle Voldemort leaned nearer, he must not have heard. "That's right, you killed my Mum too." Shayna said  
  
The Dark Lord pressed his white lips together in thought. "Did I? I mean it's possible, I kill allot of people."  
  
"That's the point!" Shayna spat, her hate peaking again "You may very well be all powerful, but look how you've gotten it. Look what's left of you. All you do is take happiness from the innocent. And I would rather join them in death, then join you in the killing."  
  
"And another thing!" Shayna was now yelling, seeming to be making up for all the parental fights she never got to have. "I will have you know that Albus Dumbledore is brilliant man. You only hate him because you're afraid of him. We both know he's the only thing that might stop you. Him and little Harry, who happens to be one of the sweetest boys I've-"  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort roared "Grown Wizards do not dare to speak to me like this, much less my own daughters!" He stretched his wand toward them "Crucio!"  
  
All at once every muscle in Shayna's body seized with pain. A think flame was running under her skin, her limbs thrashing involuntarily. She couldn't think of any thing but how bad the pain was, and how she'd do anything to make it stop. The only thing she could hear beyond her own screams were those of Michelle.  
  
And then the pain ceased, just as abruptly and terribly as it had begun. Shayna lie on her back, sweat covering her shaking frame. Her breath was coming in uneven gasps, and it was a moment before she could open her eyse and see why her father had stopped.  
  
"Get off me boy!" she heard him yell Shayna saw it now, Warren had leapt up from the ground, and tackled him. He was now struggling to keep his wand arm pinned to the ground.  
  
"Warren!" Shayna shrieked "Warren are you crazy!?" She scrambled to her feet and pulled out her wand, she had to think of some way to help him! "Run Shayna!" he instructed "But-" Shayna stammered  
  
"Damn it Riddle! Now is not the time to argue with me. Get Michelle and RUN!" And her panic there was little more she could do but what she was told. Praying the whole time for the impossible, that all three of them would get out of this place. Michelle's eyes were tightly shut and she looked to be very ill. Shayna slung the first year over she shoulder and began to pound off in the other direction  
  
A loud crack followed by a soft thud stopped her though. Her father had once again flung Warren to the ground, this time he had him at wand point. "You are a fool." she could hear him telling Warren "You might have lived through this had you stayed where I left you."  
  
Everything around Shayna seemed to move very slow, but her movements seemed the slowest. She was no longer thinking, it was more like she was watching herself screaming "Move faster! HURRY UP!" In one motion she dropped Michelle, pulled out her wand, and clenched her eyes shut. Some where she heard her own voice says "Expilarmus!"  
  
And Voldemort's wand flew into the air and as he went after it Warren scrambled to Shayna as fast as he could. "I've got an idea!" he panted "Pick up Michelle and gimme your hand!" She did so, and there was a split second in which she was sure her cheeks had gone pink. "I'm gonna aparate us outta here!" he explained  
  
"What! You can't apparate on or too the Hogwarts grounds." Shayna explained  
  
"Fine then we'll go to Hogsmead!"  
  
"Have you done this before?"  
  
"There's a fist time for everything.  
  
"Warren, it's illegal!"  
  
"Hey do you got a better idea?" Shayna looked over her shoulder to see that Voldemort had secured his wand and was coming toward him. She nodded to Warren and shut her eyes tight, fearing the blow that was about to fall. 


	29. Shayna Riddle: A Terrible End

Chapter 29 A Terrible Ending  
  
Mondays were always slow at the Midnite Inn. The dinning hall was near empty, only two witch sat in the corner with their cups of coffee. Madame Bootlet was wiping down the tables with the mild bleach rag, complaining to herself about Warren not being back yet, her voice drowned by the steady hum of the oven. When suddenly some thing very heavy fell on her.  
  
"What the-" she cried struggling, to no avail, to stand up  
  
"Oh my God we did it Shayna!" Warren yelled happily "We really made it!"  
  
"Yes that's great" Shayna laughed "Now could you get off me and Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah sorry"  
  
Shayna and Warren stood up and brushed themselves off. And then they realized that Michelle hadn't moved. "Is she ok?" "I don't know" Shayna knelt down and shook her sister gently "Michelle, Michelle honey wake up. Michelle, we're safe now! Come on girl get up." She was starting to get very nervous looking down at her cold face  
  
"Shayna! Warren!" Madame Bootlet roared finally getting to her feet "What in the name of Albus Dumbeldore-"  
  
"Dumbeldore!" Shayna cried at once"Warren we gotta tell Dumbledore what happened!" And with that she picked up Michelle and the three of them left a very confused Madame Bootlet with the coffee witches.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore sighed gravely as Shayna and Warren finished the story. Michelle lay quite still on a bed in the hospital wing, Shayna sat at the end of it, Warren standing closely behind her.  
  
"Headmaster" Severus said breaking the silence "Now we must do as I suggested! It is the only place they will be safe." Dumbledore simply shook his head. "But they can not be safe with Muggles. Voldemort has plans for them and he will not give up on them easily." Shayna swallowed hard and looked down. Warren took her hand again, and she was grateful, for the shock took away the fear for a time.  
  
"Severus" said Dumbledore "It is the best place for them and they will be safer then you think." The headmaster seemed to be lost in thought, and Shayna suddenly wished that Sanpe was too. He had caught sight of Shayna and Warrens hands and was now eyeing Warren as a father does his daughter's first boyfriend. And Shayna found herself praying that Warren didn't recognize this look. "Now if you would go and see to it that this brave young man is added to the P.D.W. list. I trust Lord Voldemort will not be too pleased with him."  
  
Snape straitened up giving the boy a dark look. "Mr. ...." "Just call me Warren" he said taking a step forward "Fine, if you would follow me."  
  
Shayna and Dumbledore were now alone with the sleeping Michelle, whom Shayna was watching very closely. "She will be alright" Dumbledore assured her  
  
"I don't understand why is she knocked out? I mean she's like super sensitive. When the dark mark appeared on her arm it stung her for days. And too should have seen her when he spoke-" Shayna broke off  
  
"You are correct" he explained "she is unusually sensitive to the dark arts and all things connected with it. I believe this is because of her fist encounter with Lord Voldemort. Severus has told me of yours, but none have been able to get Michelle to say anymore then that he visited her once. This will be a problem for her in many ways, but I believe it will also become a great help."  
  
Shayna nodded even though he'd lost her somewhere along the way. She turned her eyes to the window. It was frightening that there were people around her, and yet she still felt completely alone. Scared and lost, two things she didn't want to have to put up with when she was looking at 3 months with Muggles. And what would the difference be when she got back. No one would understand what she was going through, not even Jes or Amber. This only scared her more, she could always talk to them before. What was there to help her now? Sooner or later she'd have to stop running, and then what? As these thoughts filled her mind tears over took her eyes. Shayna looked quickly to the floor.  
  
"I told Harry to be sure to take things one day at a time and try not to worry for now. But that won't be enough for you will it?" Dumbledore thought out loud, but then he leaned toward her, those blue eyes of his piercing right through her "So I will tell you this. Don't forget it, don't just set it on the shelf. Fight him Shayna. I intend to do so and there are those who will fight with me, I have already sent Sirus for them."  
  
Shayna sighed "What help can I be? I'm just a Slytherin student."  
  
Dumbledore smiled brightly "What good could Harry Potter do? He was just a baby! you will be of more help then you think Miss Riddle. Do not despair, we won't let him win."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun hung low in the afternoon sky as Dumbledore saw the Riddle girls to the Hogwarts Express once more. Michelle still looked awful, her eyes were red and all the curl had fallen from her golden hair. She had not spoken a word since she awoke. She was just climbing onto the train when something made them all turn.  
  
"Shayna, Michelle!" Warren called as he ran toward them "Wait up!" Severus was walking behind him, eyeing the boy with a growing distaste.  
  
"It's all taken care of Head Master" he said, and he turned to Shayna as Warren followed Michelle onto the train. "You alright?" She nodded and he smiled weakly at her. Something was still wearing on his mind, she could tell. But she knew better then to ask, he wouldn't want her to worry about any of his problems.  
  
"Good luck" she smiled  
  
"With what?" he asked, failing to mock suspicion  
  
"What ever it is that's got you so worried" She smiled "And don't worry about me, I'm not gonna let him break me."  
  
As the whistle sounded from the steam engine Snape pulled Shayna into a hug. "You owl me this summer or I'll drop you to intermediate potions." he instructed "I promises" she laughed, and it was good to laugh a little  
  
Shayna left Dumbledore and Severus on the platform and set off into the train to find Michelle. She and Warren were sitting in a compartment near the front, across from eachother laughing quietly about something. Shayna fell in the seat next to Warren with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all this." She mumbled, watching her feet  
  
"Hey it's not you're fault." he said softly Shayna smiled at her feet in spite of herself, that was the way he'd talked to her the night of the ball. "Don't worry so much Hogwarts girl, think of what I got you involved in. Think of what I am! You're not gonna get any judgments from me."  
  
Shayna brightened up a bit "Oh, except for the one's about me being a preppy little Hogwarts girl right?" Warren rolled his eyes "Hey speaking of Hogwarts ... " Shayna said as it occurred to her "what are you doing on the train?"  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed "They added me to that P.D. whatever list of yours, and they;re sending me to live with an elderly couple in Canada."  
  
"That's not the best part" Michelle piped "His new parents are gonna pay for him to come to Hogwarts next year. He's taking some Kwickspell classes over the summer to catch him up a little."  
  
Shayna shrieked with laughter "Oh, that's great!" She threw her arms around him, just as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Slyth?" "What are you doing here" Fred and George stood in the doorway, a bucket of water carried by each of them. Shayna blinked at them in disbelief. "Are you boys still doing detention for Snape?" They shook their gloomy red heads.  
  
"So what are you ladies doing here?" George asked sitting next to Michelle  
  
"And who's this?" Fred asked spying Warren "You gone and got yourself a man Riddle?"  
  
Warren turned a little pink and then burst into laughter. Shayna threw a punch into his stomached (which didn't shut him up) and turned to the twins. "This is Warren. We're still here cause we had some things to straiten out with Dumbledore so he could come to Hogwarts next year." It was a very rushed lie, but in their exhaustion from cleaning the boys didn't seem to notice. And the twins told them how they'd ended up with a summer detention. It seemed that they and some friends cursed Draco Malfoy and his friends. This did not please his father, who complained to Snape. And the only people Severus could find was the twins.  
  
Night fell and the witch who normal pushed the snack try came along and brought them each a bowl of tomato soup and cheese toast. Shayna ate all of it despite her distaste for tomatoes, hoping it would warm her insides, which had been cold since she'd failed to get on the train that morning.  
  
The twins decided not to finish their work of cleaning the train. ("What's he going to do? Take points form Gryffindor?") But they stayed in the compartment and told them all about Ludo Bagman cheating them out of money from the Quidditch World cup. And how it had looked like the Weasley Wizarding Weazes would never get off the ground.  
  
"And then Harry Potter gave us all the money he'd won from the tournament. Said he didn't want it, and that we'd all need the laughs." George looked as though he didn't believe it himself as he told the story "All those galleons. Imagine not wanting them."  
  
"He's such a sweet boy" Shayna said, and everyone shot her an odd look at once "He is!" she exclaimed "even if he is a Gryffy!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 11:30 the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 and 3/4 and the group slipped though the barrier. The Weasley's mother was there and upon seeing them she hugged them both tightly. Then she proceeded to tell them off loudly about cursing students. A tall cold woman in a gray suit stood tapping her foot. "You are very late" she said bitterly  
  
"Sorry ma'am" Michelle said timidly She turned around and hugged Shayna tighter then she had yet "I'll miss you" she whispered "Promises you'll write me?" "Of course"  
  
A couple in white robes approached Shayna and Warren as Michelle left with the cold woman. But she looked pasted them and saw Mr. Krum looking very grumpy. "Are you Warren?" the old woman asked He nodded. "Well it's so nice to meet you. I'm Marsha Wolfton and this is my husband Walter. the Ministry decided to send you to us because both my husband and I are wolves too. They thought it would help you to adjust."  
  
Warren smiled as politely as he could. "I'll see ya" Shayna said But before she could turn away he pulled her into a hug that made her smile to herself, his arms wrapped around her. "We're cool now right?" he asked "Well for the most part" Shayna laughed "If we were completely cool all the fun would be gone." Warren laughed in agreement  
  
She tried very hard not to look back at him as she picked up her trunk and followed Mr. Krum to the car. "You're mother and the kids are back at the motel. I've been waiting since noon. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Sorry" Shayna said airily as she shut the car door  
  
"Sorry? Sorry! We had to cancel our plane tickets. Sorry isn't going to cut it. Oh you'll be cleaning for so long that ..." But Shayna wasn't listening, she had removed Salazar from his box and he was now resting on her shoulder. "We should have gotten here hours ago, what happened?" he asked actually concerned, despite the fact that he'd been in the box all day  
  
"Latter" she hissed Her gaze was out the window. She watched as King's Cross Station got farther and farther away. It was a terrible ending to the year. Simply because it didn't seem like an end, but a beginning. And one annoying question hung on her mind as Shayna turned to look out the front window, What next?  
  
A/N Alright so that's that. I wanna know what you all think. I will SO be writing more in the life of Riddle when the next book comes out ... yes I will wait till then I cause I like writeing her into the plots. 


End file.
